Adriann
by AWluvvbug
Summary: A mysterious stranger breaks Max out of Manticore, but could her secrets be deadly? I just did some minor changes and tried to make the thoughts easier to seperate. It might take a while for any sequels but I'm working in a short now. Thanks to everyone w
1. The Dream

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 1: The Dream 

~>Okay, this is inspired by AJBAC. It might be a little confusing right now, but that's part of the story. So you know the italics are the thoughts of the dreamer~> you don't know who it is yet. 

~>As for a rating? PG-13 I guess, cover my butt. 

~>I don't own DA or any of the characters blah blah woof woof. 

~>Any questions and/or comments are welcome~> luvvbug101@hotmail.com 

~>AN~>I know you already saw this last week, but please bare with me?:~)

~>AN2~>Don't ask me why but for some reason I can't get rid of the junk at the top of the page and any bold or italics I use doesn't show when I post soooo I'm gonna try and make things easier to read.

{{Thoughts will be in double brackets like so.}} As for the junk at the top...I am at a loss. Any help is more than welcome. :)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Images flashed chaotically in the dream making it difficult to understand. 

{{What's going on? What's wrong?}} 

When the images finally slowed so dialogue could be heard and understood the gruesome and fragmented scene began to unfold. 

The image of Max in the woods was slightly out of focus, but far too real. An impossible stand off was taking place; Max versus herself, only new and improved. 

{{Maxie ?}} 

The sound of the gun shot was nearly deafening to the hyper-sensitive ears. 

{{NO !}} 

The scene quickly changed to Zack lying injured on the ground beaten by, himself. 

{{That's impossible. No, nothing is impossible when it comes to Manticore.}} 

Max was now in a man's arms fighting to breathe. The man clung to Max telling her that the wound wasn't that bad, knowing it was a lie the entire time. 

"Max. Oh God. Okay, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. This isn't that bad." 

"Logan..." 

{{She's smiling.}} 

"It's okay. You're going to be all right." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." 

"No, no, no, no. No, we're going to get you out of here. Okay, it's going to be all right." 

"Logan, there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago." Her eyes tried to speak for her. 

{{Don't cry Maxie.}} 

"It can wait." Logan said fighting back his tears. 

{{He's so scared.}} 

"Logan..." 

"Max." Max's body went limp in Logan arms. 

"Max. Max. Max. No. Max. No." Logan bent over holding Max as tightly as he could while sobs wracked his body. 

{{Maxie. Maxie!}} 

He didn't notice when another man came up to Max's body to check for her pulse. 

"She's gone." 

{{Lydecker! Get your filthy hands off her!}} 

"I'm going to get her back inside." 

"No." 

"They can fix her up in there." Lydecker brought the butt of his gun down hard on Logan's head and carried him back to their check point 

{{Logan.}} 

"Listen, I know how you feel, son, but you've got to let her go."

At the check point Lydecker laid Logan's body in the van. 

"They got Zack." Krit said sadly. 

"Max?" Syl asked hopefully, praying that her sister was okay. 

"K.I.A." Lydecker said flatly. "Let's move out." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Both Max and Zack were being brought into the Manticore infirmary. 

"She's got a gunshot wound to the left upper chest. No pulse. Been doing CPR for six minutes. I'm going to intabate."a male doctor said. 

"She's in v-fib. I've got to crack her chest."the female doctor said. 

Orders were given by the two doctors: 

"Rib spreaders." 

"One amp EPI given." 

"Max!" 

{{Zack!}} 

"Internal paddles." 

"Charge to 30." 

"Charge." 

"Clear." 

{{There's a heart beat!}} 

Bits of Max's life flashed over the unfolding scene. 

{{What?}} 

{{NO! They lost the rhythm! Get it back! Get it back!}} 

"30 again." 

"Charge." 

"Clear." 

{{Yes it's back! Keep it this time!}} 

More flashes of Max's memories. 

{{What the hell is going on?}} 

{{Flat line. No.}} 

"What's her condition?" 

{{Who's she?}} 

"The bullet went clean through. Her right ventricle is collapsed. She's gone."the male doctor answered. 

"Is there damage to any other organs?" the woman asked. 

{{Max. Please Max. No.}} 

The doctor shook his head. "Prep her for harvesting." 

"No." Zack screamed breaking free of the guards grabbing a gun off the soldier and taking hold of the stranger. 

"Bring her back!" Zack ordered. 

"Her heart's too badly damaged." The doctor informed the desperate patient. 

"Then transplant her." He screamed. 

"There's nothing in the donor bank." 

"Then you need a donor." Zack said nodding towards the woman in his arms. 

"It won't do her any good. She's an x5. She needs an x5 heart." She said smugly. Zack threw away the woman like a piece of garbage, as he walked over to his sister. 

"Fight them, Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them." Zack whispered in his baby sister ear as the entire room watch. 

"x5-599, I've got a heart for you." 

{{Zack? What are you doing? Zack? Zack?}} 

Everyone watches in shock. 

{{Zack what the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't you dare leave us.}} 

Zack put the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. His body collapsing onto Max's. 

{{ZACK!!!!!!!!!!! NO, Zack. Zack.}} 

The scene fades away to black the only sound is the rhythmic beating of a heart monitor. 

Max is in a hospital gown waking up in a Manticore 'cell' with a strange woman watching over her as she tries to move. 

"Careful. You'll pull a stitch." 

{{Madame X?}} 

"Where am I?" Max asks fearing the worst. 

"I think you know." The woman answers. 

"You won't win. I'll never be one of them again." Max states trying no to let her fear show. 

Madame X puts a stethoscope over Max's chest to listen to her heart beat. 

"Listen to that. That's strong, isn't it? That is the heart of a soldier. A leader. A martyr." 

"Turn it off." Max demands, but Madame X simply turns up the volume. 

"He was quite a man, your brother, Zack. He must have loved you very much....to make this sacrifice." 

"Turn it off!" Max demanded again. Madame X ignored Max just the same. 

{{Leave her alone!}} 

"But isn't it comforting to know that a part of him lives on in you? And that you've both come home to us? To me?" Madame X leaves Max alone with her thoughts and the sound of her brothers heart in her chest. 

{{Oh, God Maxie.}} 

Now Logan was on the Space Needle. 

{{Logan? What are you doing up there? You hate heights.}} 

Logan sat on the Seattle Space Needle, with a odd look of sadness, strength, and hope on his face. 

{{Thinking about Max. Don't worry I'm gonna get her out of there.}} 

The scene changed back to Max in the hidden Manticore cell before everything faded away. 

{{I'm coming Maxie! I'm gonna get you outta there.}} 


	2. The Bust

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 2 : The Bust 

~>Okay part two, I hope the first one wasn't too confusing. Okay, everything is gonna start to become clearer now I promise. 

~>PG-13 ish 

~>The people aren't mine (except for one).

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Logan, I know you can' hear me, but I want you to know, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I don't know what this lady's gonna do to me, so I'm not sure if I'll remember anything form after the escape. But how could I ever forget you? How could I forget your eyes, your touch, your compassion. How could I? I understand now Zack, there are some people that you just can't forget. I'll only forget you if they want to hurt you. I'll forget just like they taught us when we were kids. I won't let them hurt you, I won't. Logan, thank you for everything, for giving me something to fight for. I love you Logan. I always will no matter what. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Max, I know you're out there somewhere. I know you're alive, you have to be. Why else would I be worried sick about you? I wish there was something I could do to get you back, to bring you home. I love you Max. I feel like it's my fault that they have you now. Like there was something I could do. I shouldn't have let Lydecker take me away from you. I shouldn't have left you there, alone in the woods. I'm so sorry Max. I'm hear if you need me, I always will be. Just say the word and I'm there. I love you and I'll do anything to get you back, I have to get you back. I love you Max, I love you. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

{{Wow. Manticore really must have gone down, the place is nearly deserted. Who would have thought, the great and mighty Manticore brought down by the very children it created. A slightly wicked smile crept up to the young woman's face as she silently moved through the empty halls of Manticore. Here we go, now this is lookin' familiar,}} She thought as she entered the hallway from her dream the previous night. Hold on Maxie, I'm coming. Staying close to the wall the soldier checked around the corner for any possible guards protecting Max's cell. 

{{Two? There's only two? It can't be that easy, can it?}} 

##Flash## 

There are hundreds of guards running around grabbing what they could before they left. There are a few Commanding Officers shouting for the soldiers to obey their orders and keep Manticore running at full productivity but they were being ignored by the majority of the AWOL officers. The men were jumping at their chance for freedom, some are killed in the process but most of the men clear the fence, and escape. Only a handful of soldiers were left to secure the entire complex. Meaning security was stretched thin. 

## End Flash## 

{{Okay so maybe two guards is more than they can really afford. Nothing let putting up a big red flag that says "HEY something important is in here!"}} She laughed to herself. Gracefully the young woman came around the corner grabbing one of the guards from behind and slamming him up against the wall knocking him out. As she dropped the first guard the second came up from behind, but before he could attack the young woman threw her leg up kicking the second guard in the face when he was just behind her shoulder. She had to suppress a giggle. It had been so long since she had been in combat, but she reminded herself 'no killing'. It was almost an unwritten law with her, but laws were made to be broken. 

"Sorry boys." she whispered. 

Pulling a lock pick from 'knot' the top section her hair was in she easily open the door. 

"You're slippin guys."she mumbled to the powers that be. Slipping in through the door she looked around quickly, immediately noticing that it wasn't the right room. {{Oh wait a minute, what's this.}} She walked over to the seam in the wall that the untrained eye wouldn't have noticed. Finding the release mechanism she opened the hidden door finding Max in a make shift hospital room. 

"Max." she breathed when she got a better look at the once strong soldier. Running over to her bedside the young woman brushed hair from Max's sweat soaked face. 

"Maxie. Maxie? Wake up sweetie. Maxie." she whispered in a strong tone. Max began to stir then reluctantly opened her eyes. It took her eyes a second to focus, but Max recognized the face even though it had been years since she had seen it. 

"Dre?"she asked unbelieving. 

"Yeah Maxie. Come on - I'm getting you outta here." She helped Max sit up and handed her some cloths to put on. "Do you think you can move on your own?" 

"I think so, but not real fast. I don't feel well."she whispered like a child. 

"Okay, that's all we need. You ready sweetie?" Max just nodded. Dre helped the weakened Max out of her 'cage' and down the hall towards the place Dre had entered. 

{{Brin? Brin where are you? I know you're near by.}} 

They had reach Dre's entrance and her car could be seen from there. 

"Hey, Maxie - see my car?" Dre pointed as she spoke. Max nodded too weak to speak. "Okay, get to my car as fast as you can and I'll meet you there in a second okay?" 

"Where are you going? Don't leave me Dre."Max pleaded. 

"I just have to finish something - tie up a loose end. I'll be right there. I promise."Dre gave her a quick squeeze before gently easing her out the 'door'. When Max had reached the car Dre spun on her heal coming face to face with Brin. 

"Well well well. If it isn't Adriann pride of the family." 


	3. Welcome Home

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 3: Welcome Home 

~>The usual DA is not mine applies here. Only Adriann is mine.

~>Okay I know you're probably ready to hit me about who Adriann is. No, it's not the Doc, Lady C. You'll find out soon, but only if you review. Sorry I'm begging for your feedback, but I need it!!! 

~>PG-13-ish ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Brin. What do you want? I'm not gonna let you touch her." Adriann said in a tone that said she wasn't backing down. 

"Sorry to hear that, because I have my orders, which are to keep x5-452 here at home." 

"Her name is Max and this isn't her home." 

Brin moved towards the 'door' at an incredible speed, but Adriann's reflexes were faster. She stuck out her arm and cloths lined Brin knocking her on her back. The fight was at such a high caliber that no normal human could have hoped to participate. It didn't take long for Adriann to get the upper hand, grabbing a clump of hair on the back of the bruised and bloody Brin, Adriann slammed Brin into the wall, just hard enough to shake her focus but not to do any good damage. 

##Flash## 

Max quickly hand-cuffed one of Brin's arms and legs to the bars of a cell and left her there. 

##End Flash## 

"Well Brin, this has been happening a lot lately hasn't it? Are you gettin' soft?"Adriann said to the barely conscious soldier in her hands. Picking her up Adriann dragged her into the cage that had belonged to Max and threw Brin in the cot. 

"This isn't over Adriann!" Brin yelled. 

"I know."she answered sadly. "But it is for now." Brin lunged at Adriann hoping to get in her final blow. Tired of this exorcize Adriann executed a perfect spin kick that connected with Brin's face, finally knocking her out. 

"Take a nap." Adriann muttered under her breath. Picking up her pace to meet Max at her car Adriann laughed - {{Madame X is gonna love this.}}

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Adriann drive as fast as she could without getting pulled over by the sector police. 

"Hold on Maxie, we're almost there sweetie. Just hold on." she said looking over at the small 'child' in her passenger seat and squeezing her hand. 

"Dre? What's going on? Where are we going? Are you taking me back to the good place with you?" she sounded so little, so young. Tears began to form in Adriann's eyes when she heard Max speak of the good place. 

"No, Maxie. You're gonna be fine. You'll go to the good place someday a long time from now. You are going to be fine." she ordered gently as she made the final turn parking in front of the tall apartment building. 

Throwing the car into park, Adriann jumped out of the car and ran to open Max's door picking her up effortlessly and kicked the door shut. Running for the door Adriann was grateful that the door man was sleeping when she quietly slipped into the building. 

"How you doing little one?" Adriann asked as she waited for the elevator. No answer. 

"Maxie? Son-of-a! Where the hell is the damn elevator? Maxie?!" she gently shook the girl in her arms. {{Finally.}} she thought when the elevator appeared. Practically jumping through the door Adriann hit the button for the pent-house, it was then that she felt the nearly undetectable shudder. 

{{No,no, no,no. Those dirt bags! How could they not give her Tryptophane? They know how much she needs it. That's probably why that hoe didn't give it to her. Heart less bit}} DING! The doors opened on the penthouse floor and Adriann ran to the door. 

{{Knock or kick down? Knock or kick down? Knock. The por guy has been through enough the past five days I don't think he could handle some strange chick breakin' down his door with his half-dead girlfriend in her arms. Half-dead?}} 

Adriann knocked thee times with her foot. 

{{No. Max is gonna make it. I know that. But with her so weak it's kindda hard to believe.}} 

She knocked again, as Max's seizures intensified rapidly. 

{{You've seen things that you thought could never happen Dre, and then you watched it actually happen.}} 

"Come on!!!" she screamed kicking harder this time, loosing her patience. A few seconds later Logan opened the door shocked by who was in front of him. 

"Max?" he whispered as Adriann pushed him out of her way. 

"Bedroom?" Adriann barked. Logan led her to his room. 

"Shhhh. Maxie, shhh. It's alright."Adriann soothed as it became difficult even for her to hold onto the seizing Max. Laying Max down gently on Logan's bed Adriann went into the bathroom. 

"Max?"Logan reached out his hand and framed his loves face. 

"Logan can you put her underneath the covers. We need to keep her warm." Adriann called from the bathroom and Logan obeyed absent-mindedly as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Adriann returned from the bathroom carrying a vile of pure Tryptophane and a syringe. The sight of the needle brought Logan out of his daze and he began to fire of questions hoping in vain to get answers. 

"Whoa, wait a minute. What's going on? Who are you and what the hell did you do to Max?"he demanded. Adriann ignored Logan as she measured out the necessary amount of Tryptophane into the syringe and injected it into Max's blood stream. 

{{I hope that's enough. I don't know how long she went without it. At least her seizures should stop from this dose.}} 

"Let's get one thing straight." Adriann said coldly as she turned to Logan. "I did not do this to Max. I never would." she leaned over and adjusted the blankets to cover more of Max's shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you baby-- I love you Maxie." she whispered before standing. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Logan asked looking the young woman in the eye. Adriann could see how much Logan loved Max. His eyes gave it away. 

##Flash## 

"Max. Max. Max. No. Max. No." Logan pleaded as Max slipped away in his arms. 

##End Flash## 

##Flash## 

"I now pronounce you man and wife." the minister said as the newlywed couple kissed. Friends cheered back in the pews happy that the two were finally married. 

##End Flash## 

"Yeah Logan, she'll be fine. All she needs is a lot of rest and time to heal." Adriann said laying a gentle hand on Logan's arm. In more ways than one. she silently added walking out of the room. She paused a second at the sound of Logan's voice and smiled. 

"Welcome home, Max. Welcome home." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"The seizures stopped." Logan said walking out of his bedroom. Adriann was standing front of the floor length window watching the city below. 

"Hey. You okay?" he asked stepping up beside the woman who had brought Max back to him. 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Adriann answered unconvincingly as she casually wiped at a tear. 

{{Like hell I'm fine.}} 

"I want to thank you for getting Max out of there." Logan resisted the urge to hug the stranger in font of him. 

"How could I not Logan? She's.."she stopped abruptly. Logan stared down at the young woman looking for any clue to who she was. 

{{She looks normal enough , short - maybe 5'4, mid length light brown hair, blue eyes. There's nothing that would suggest anything out of the ordinary. She must be from Manticore, how else would she know about Max? But she shows too much emotion to be from Manticore.}} 

"I'm Logan." he said sticking out his hand. 

"I know." she smiled an impish smile as she shook his hand. 

{{If Max trusts him, why can't I - to a point.}} 

"Adriann. You can call me Dre if you want, my family always did." she said with a slight laugh, waiting for the question she knew Logan was dying to ask. 

"How did you know my name?" Logan asked a little nervously. 

"I have my ways. But I wouldn't worry your secret's safe with me." she said casting an eye towards the computer room. Logan's face went pale hearing Adriann's statement concerning Eyes Only. 

"Calm down. I'm a good guy." Adriann added when she saw Logan's reaction. Hearing Max stir, Adriann looked around Logan into his room. 

"You should probably go in and stay with her. Max needs you now more than anything else." Logan nodded and walked to his bedroom but stopped just before entering. 

"Help yourself to any food, phone, anything. There's a guest room down the hall that you're welcome to." 

"Thanks. But I don't plan on sleeping." 


	4. It's in the Eyes

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 4: It's in the Eyes 

~>DA isn't mine. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adriann looked into Logan's bedroom where he lay sleeping with Max in his arms. It didn't take long for Logan to fall asleep with Max there with him. He knew she as safe now and that was all that mattered to him. 

{{They're so cute. Maxie I'm so glad you found someone to love and trust. Someone who protects you from all the evil in the world. I hope that I can keep it that way for you. You deserve to be happy. Both of you.}} 

Adriann walked into the room and covered Logan with a small blanket after she did a quick check on Max. Heading back to the window Adriann looked out searching for any incoming military cars. 

{{All clear, for now. It's only a matter of time before Brin comes for Max, and who knows what kind of back up she'll bring. If only I could call for back up of my own.}} 

##Flash## 

Max is lying in a Manticore infirmary, surrounded by her siblings who are hold a secret vigil at her bedside. Zack, Syl, Krit, Ben, Jondy, Brin, Tinga, Jace, Zane, Eva..... they were all there. 

"Zack, what's wrong with her?"Jondy asked looking down at her weak sister. 

"I don't know. But she'll be fine." Zack answered believing every word he said. 

"I'll go talk to the Blue Lady. She'll take care of Maxie for us."Ben said turning to leave. He stopped at the door turning around again to look at Max. 

"You'll be fine little sister." Nodding at his other siblings Ben left for the roof. 

##End Flash## 

Adriann sighed as she looked at her reflection in the window. She had never really liked the way she looked but she didn't hate how she looked either. She was small, barely 5'4, and her frame fit her height. A size three with light brown hair that brushed the middle of her back. Adriann almost always had part of her hair up in a 'knot'. She loved the messy but elegant look and it kept her hair out of her face for the most part. 

{{Maybe someday I'll be able to put all of it up.}} Stepping forward Adriann's hand reached up of it's own accord and touched her face in the window. She had his eyes, really they had each others eyes. She loved her eyes most because they reminded her of her brother, so blue, so clear, so strong, so...sad. Her hand moved from the image to reality as she touched the tear gilding down her cheek. 

{{Look at yourself! Who are you? What are you? You are a freak! A screw up. Why are you still here Adriann? You should leave now, before Max wakes up and you have to explain everything. It's better for everyone if you just disappear. They all think you're dead anyway. And they're right in a way.}} 

At the sound of the door opening Adriann spun around ready to fight whoever or whatever came through the door. 

~> I know it's short!! I know. But, I think that getting into Adriann's head is kindda important. For all the shippers out there who want the mush, it's coming I swear! And Adriann is not a ghost. :~) 

~Please review, cuz I'm havin a 'block'. I can't figure out how to link somethings together. Once I get that it will fly up so you can read it. thanx :)


	5. What Happened

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 5: What Happened 

~>DA still isn't mine and it never will be.{sigh}

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Adriann hissed at the large man who had walked in the door, not wanting to wake the couple in the near by room. 

"What? Oh, okay. Easy, easy." he said raising his hands slightly trying to clam and show his lack of a weapon at the same time. Seeing the movement Adriann ran over grabbing the mans arm, twisted it behind his back while knocking him on the ground face first. With her knee in his back Adriann repeated her question. 

"Who are you and What the hell do you want?" 

"Damn girl! The names Bling. I'm a friend of Logan's, he's my boss." 

##Flash## 

Bling is helping Logan with his PT - Driving Logan to Eyes Only contacts - Being a shoulder to cry on for the past week. 

##End Flash## 

"Oh jeeze, sorry. Can't be too careful these days."she said weakly, as she helped Bling up. 

{{Stop it Dre! Don't let your emotions get to you. it makes you jumpy.}} 

"Yeah, Who are you?" Bling asked suspiciously. 

"Uh-ummm. Adriann." {{Please don't asked any more questions, please.}}

"And you're here because....?" Before Adriann could answer Bling caught a glimpse of Max and Logan and his jaw dropped. 

"M..M..Max is alive?"he gasped looking from the bedroom to Dre and back to the bedroom. 

"Yeah. Go say 'Hi'. But be real quiet, they both need their rest." 

"Yeah." Bling couldn't seep the smile off his face as he walked of to the bedroom. 

{{Thank you . Adriann mouthed to whoever it was out there who always had her back.}} 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Adriann was in the kitchen making herself a double fudge milk-shake the next after-noon. She had managed to doge both Logan and Bling's questions about what had happened, but she couldn't do it forever. 

{{Chocolate, my only comfort in life.}} Adriann thought as she smiled to herself, but the smile quickly faded at her next thought causing her to abandon her milk-shake. {{I have to tell them what happened. I have to. How am I going to explain everything, it's so unreal.}} 

"Dre! Adriann! She's waking up. Max is waking up!" Bling called from the living room. 

"Really!" she said smiling."That's great." 

"Come on she talking about you." Bling said motioning towards the bedroom. 

"I can't." Adriann's gaze fell from Bling to Max's figure in the distance. 

"What? Of course you can. Come on." Bling repeated, not understanding Adriann's answer. 

"Bling, I can't."she said softly, not attempting to hide her sadness. 

"Adriann, come on I think Max wants to see you." Logan said coming up behind Bling who just stared at Adriann in shock. He knew that she was the one who got Max out of Manticore, and that she obviously cared about her. {{So why won't she go talk to her?}} Shaking his head Bling went to go sit with Max while Logan was gone. 

"Logan, I can't talk to Max. I can't go see Max. Max, can't even know I'm here now, or that I ever was here. She can't even know I'm alive." Adriann's gaze fell to the floor. 

{{Don't cry. Don't cry. It's for the best. It's the only way.}} 

"Why?" Logan asked irritatedly. Adriann looked at Logan through unshed tears. 

"Please, Logan. I can't explain that right now, but please. It's what's best for Max. You have to believe me. Please." Adriann begged. 

"Fine." Logan said exasperated as he turned to go join Bling. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Logan?" Max rasped as her eyes began to focus on the figure before her.

"Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?" Logan whispered as he kissed her head. 

"Sleepy. Logan." Max said holding Logan tight as she used him as a pillow and snuggled closer. "I was so scared." 

"Me too." Logan looked down at the love of his life grateful that she was safe in his arms again. 

"Logan, I never got to tell you what I what I wanted to the other night." Max said fighting off sleep. 

"Shh, Max it can wait. Just get some rest." 

"That's what you said last time." 

"And I was right." Logan quipped keeping his voice soft. Max giggled as she pinched him as hard as she could. She didn't have the strength to 'punch' him and didn't have much of a come back. 

"I guess you're right. "she sighed. "But, I love you anyway." Max's hand found Logan's as she began to drift off to sleep again. 

"I love you to Max. Always. No matter what." Logan stroked her hair while he watched Max drift back into her dreams. 

"I know." Max whispered. "I knew it when you accepted me for who I am, not what I am. I knew it when you told me to 'Just go', caring more about me than yourself. I knew it when you told me that I had nothing to be ashamed of. I knew it when you looked at me on our anniversary. I knew it when you came to the Space Needle with me. I knew it when you wouldn't leave me in the woods. I knew it when Dre brought me here and you were actually speechless for once. I knew it when you told me last night. And I know it now. Your love for me is the only thing in my life that I have never had to question. And I know I never will." She was interrupted by a yawn. 

"I'm really sleepy Logan." she whispered just loud enough to hear. 

"I know, my love. Go to sleep and dream of our life together. You're safe now. You don't have to run anymore. You'll never have to be afraid again. Not as long as I'm here." 

"I...love...you." Max sighed as she was finally enveloped by healing sleep. 

"I love you too." Logan whispered back. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Logan? Can I talk to you a sec?" Adriann whispered sticking her head in the door once she knew Max was asleep. 

"Sure. Pull up a chair." he replied indifferently. 

"Can I talk to you out here?" she asked meekly. {{I hate it when I'm like this. Weak. Powerless. Vulnerable.}}

"I really don't want to leave her Adriann. Why can't you just talk to me here?" 

{{Here we go.}} 

"Logan." Adriann said with a 'look' that said she was annoyed by his sarcasm. 

Logan slowly moved out from under Max so he wouldn't wake he.

"I'll be right back sweet heart" he whispered before he met Adriann in the living room where she was sitting in the chair. 

"Bling will you-" Logan began but he was cut off by Adriann. 

"No Bling, stay. You need to hear this too." Bling nodded and sat down by Logan on the couch facing Adriann. 

"I think you need to know what happened to Max while she was gone. But I need to ask before I start, do you think you're ready for this?" Adriann looked Logan dead in the eye as she asked. 

{{I know you are, I just need to hear you say it so you know you are.}}

"Yes." he answered simply without hesitation. 

{{Good.}} 

"I'm sure you have an idea about the hell that Max and the other x5's were put through when....THEY were kids." She began. 

"Yeah. Max talks about it every once in a while." Logan replied wondering what Max's childhood had to do with the past few days other than her venue(location). 

"They were brainwashed to think that Duty, Discipline and Strength, were the only things that mattered. Forced to fight their own brothers and sisters not allowed to show any mercy towards them. Hunting down a man, killing him by tearing him apart in a state of execution and posing in pictures was what they knew as fun. Pushed beyond their own physical limits by sleep deprivation, hunger, bruised and battered bodies, and most of all their emotional and mental limits were shattered. Never knowing love, compassion, hope, joy, laughter, happiness, kindness...It's a wonder any of..them..got out as well adjusted as they did." Adriann could see the scenes as she described them, shaking her to her core. She couldn't fight the tears and didn't really want to, so she let them fall freely. 

"To have found the ability to care about people and yourself versus the mission you were assigned, to see the world as millions of people's home not a battle ground, to actually be able to love someone enough to share your secrets, to expose every weakness, to risk your life or to lay it down for that person, it goes to show how human these x5's are. Manticore's biggest mistake while making the x-series was including the human DNA, because no matter how inhuman they are, the human spirit always finds a way to break free and soar." Adriann temporarily lost her focus thinking about the people she was talking about. 

"Max always felt somewhat responsible for Eva's death. She died protecting her baby sister. Eva would have done it for any of her siblings, and I know that she doesn't want Maxie to feel guilty, but she does in one way or another. That's another sign that there was no way that she could have ever made it in that hell-hole. Guilt and remorse weren't tolerated. You can't have a soldier who feels bad about offing some military enemy." Taking a deep breath Adriann continued. 

"The night that they escaped from Manticore an unspoken pact was made. They were family, nothing could ever change that. They promised that if ever, at anytime, one of them was in trouble, there would be a whole family of siblings that would have their back. Thirteen of the x5's busted out that night in 2009. Zack being their Commanding Officer divided them into teams of two, with the exception of his group which had three; Ben, his twin sister and himself. The teams broke and each headed for the perimeter fence planning to meet later a the predisclosed location. Only twelve of the escapee's made it to freedom." 

Adriann choked out a sob watching the thirteenth x5 escapee fall to the ground fatally wounded by a gunshot. {{Go!}} her eyes pleaded to her two brothers hiding in the shadows. Their hearts were torn, stay and save their sister and risk their lives or follow her orders. Orders won out, even though they both out ranked her. 

"After they had gotten away from the SWAT teams, the dogs, and Lydecker, Zack and the others couldn't meet up because of the huge search Manticore had across the west coast. Having all twelve of them together would draw too much attention and they would be a huge target. It was too risky." Adriann looked out the window unable to look Bling or Logan in the eye. 

"What's that have to do with Max's condition now Adriann?" Logan asked gently. 

"Zack always felt that he had the responsibility of taking care of all of his siblings, no matter what the problem was. You saw that every time he showed up. When Max was taken down by her younger self last week he thought that it was his fault because he didn't force her to leave Brin or at least go with her. By the way Brin is gone. Only x5-734 remains now. She's never gonna leave Manticore willingly. And if she does it's a trap." 

"Both Max and Zack were brought into the same trauma room. Zack had minimal injuries, but he watched Max die on the table, after they cracked her chest, used internal paddles, they tried everything." Adriann watched Logan's face pale when she told him what had happened after he was pulled away from her. Bling set a hand on Logan's shoulder trying to give him some comfort. 

"When Renfro, -" 

"Who?" Logan asked hearing the new name. 

"Dr. Elizabeth Renfro. The new director of special operations for Manticore. Better known as the scum that killed Tinga, betrayed Lydecker and had Max for two and a half days. Anyway, Renfro slithered out from the shadows after the doctors called Max's time of death and ordered that she be prepared for organ harvesting." 

"Oh, God." Logan gasped at how close Max had come to the point of no return. 

"Zack couldn't handle seeing his baby sister, the closest thing he had to a best friend and his love die. Zack managed to break free from the restraints and the guards, grabbing both Renfro and a gun in the process. He demanded that the doctors bring her back. But they couldn't. The bullet had torn right through her right ventricle; collapsing it in the process." Adriann was watching the wet spot on her jeans grow larger as her tears fell more frequently. 

"He screamed for them to give her a transplant and he even offered Renfro's heart to be the donor heart. Being the evil - - she told Zack that her heart would do Max good, because she needed an x5 heart. He couldn't let Max die. Zack threw Renfro to the side and walked over to Max and bent down to talk to her. 'Fight them Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them. '" Zack's voice echoed in Adriann's head as she said the words aloud. She took a deep breath dreading her next statement, and she released it in a shaky sigh. 

"Zack, killed himself that night Logan." She found the strength somewhere to look Logan in the eye. 

"He shot himself so Max could have his heart. The ultimate sacrifice. Zack had given Max his heart long ago, but now she holds Zack's heart as close as possible. It's beating within her chest." Adriann closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. 

"Oh my God. Max." Logan said as he leaned his head into his hands. 

"Does she know? About Zack?" Bling asked knowing that Logan wouldn't get it out. 

"Yeah, she knows. After the surgery, Renfro watched over Max until she woke up. Renfro has this twisted fascination when it comes to the x5's. She always is pushing to see just how much they can take. That's how she killed Tinga. The woman's sick, she feels no remorse for anything she does unless it hurts her......When Max woke she was there ready and waiting for any movement. She put a stethoscope to Max's new beating heart and turned up the volume. 'It's strong isn't it? It's the heart of a soldier. The heart of a leader. The heart of a martyr.' Max begged her to turn off the volume, but Renfro just turned it up, enjoying seeing Maxie squirm. 'You're brother Zack must have loved you very much to make such a.....sacrifice.'"Adriann gathered up all the broken pieces of her walls, her defences, her heart, and attempted to regain her composure. 

"So yeah, Maxie knows about Zack and his heart. But I'm not sure if she'll remember right away, it's too traumatic." {{Just finish the story. This is the easy part remember.}} 

"I found her in a hidden room, it was so small. They weren't supplying her with any Tryptophane, you know what happens without it. I got her out quite easily actually. The attack on the DNA lab was the beginning of the end for Manticore. Nearly all the guards had left leaving only 12 or 15 to man the entire complex. Max was soo weak, she could barely walk let alone run or fight. I got her to my car where she would be safe before Brin showed her face. I had to take her out of commission for the time being, then I got her here. I knew she would be safe with you." {{When I leave.}}

Adriann stood and walked to the window, looking out over Seattle for any incoming threats. {{I know you're coming. I just don't know when. Or how.}}

"Will.." Logan asked but couldn't finish because Adriann cut him off. 

"Will she be okay? Yeah, I told you that. And I meant it. You two will be fine." She said without turning around. 

"No. Will you be okay? Are you okay?" Logan finished his question from earlier as rose to meet her at the window. 

"No. But it's not because of any of this. I'm just happy Maxie's alright. And right now Maxie is my main concern." 

"If you need anything, just tell me. I'm serious Adriann. All you have to do is ask." Logan told her laying a kind hand on her shoulder. 

"Same here girl. You ever need me I'm there. Plus I want you on my team. You already beat my ass once and that was enough." Bling added with a chuckle, earning a smile from Adriann. There was so much that neither of them knew about her, but they cared enough to help her. 

{{No one has ever asked me if I was okay. Let alone offered to help me if I needed it. Wow, I'm impressed Maxie. You found some good guys in this scummy world of ours.}} 

"Do you still have Syl and Krits contact number?" Adriann asked Logan turning from the window. 

"Yeah why?" 

"You should call them. They need to know they're baby sister is alive." Logan nodded and walked towards his computer room to call the x5's. 

"And Logan?" he turned to face her,"don't tell them I'm here okay?" Logan just nodded again. 

Bling walked back to Max asleep in Logan's room so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up again. She had been alone long enough as it is. 

{{Good Dre. Get Syl and Krit over here, smart. How you gonna pull this one off?}} 

Adriann rolled her eyes as she thought of the position she just put herself in. {{All I know is I am gonna need some back up. They just won't know about it. Oh yeah, that's gonna work real well.}}

~>Well there you go, you know what happened to Max. It's not a whole lot different from the show but hey, what do you want from me? R&R Don't forget! 


	6. Yesterday's Cry

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 6: Yesterday's Cry 

~>DA still isn't mine and it never will be.

~>PG-13ish ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adriann walked out of the guest bathroom in a clean set of cloths exhausted, not only physically, but emotionally. Reliving the past was always so hard, especially when it had to do with someone she loved. Walking into the guest room Logan had offered her Adriann flipped her hair over her shoulder to towel dry. 

{{It's getting long.}} 

She thought as she looked at the now damp hair in front of her. 

{{I'll have to trim it again, it grows so fast. Who knows, maybe someday I'll actually be able to cut it shorter, or at least be able to put it up in a pony tail. That won't happen anytime soon though. Not as long as Renfro's out there, she won't rest till she's has all of them back.}} 

"You're her sister." a voice said from behind her. Adriann's eyes shot up looking at Logan's reflection in the mirror in front of. He was staring at the back off her neck, where her barcode was exposed. 

{{Rule one of keeping secrets: always close the door!!!! You idiot. You got side-tracked, again.}} 

"I had suspected that you were from Manticore, even an x5, but when you made no attempt to hide your emotions it threw me. How can you stand there with your sister in the other room, and say nothing to her! You are just like the others, you only care about yourself. How can you be so selfish?" Logan yelled, completely hurt and pissed off. Adriann slowly turned around to face Logan as her hand ran over the barcode. 

"You don't understand, Logan." she said quietly fighting for control. 

{{How could you be so stupid? All you had to do was close the door.}} 

"Damn right I don't understand! Go talk to her." Logan shouted as he pointed in the direction of his room.

"I can't." Adriann said through her teeth.

"Coward." Logan spat as he turned to walk out. 

"Logan wait." he stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm not her sister. Not anymore." Adriann's voice hung in the air as Logan continued to walk back to Max in his room. 

{{I'm sorry. I can't explain, I don't know how.}} 

"Hey." Bling said sticking his head in the door. "You okay? I heard Logan." 

"I'm gonna lay down Bling. See if I can sleep. I'm gonna need it. Could you wake me when Syl and Krit get here?" She said ignoring his question. 

"Sure. Dre?" 

"Thanks for asking Bling. I'll survive." She walked over to the door where Bling was. "Keep an eye on them, if anything.." 

"I know, I'll get ya." He smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay you know. You don't have to be the hero. Always holding everything in, helping people with their problems but never dealing with yours. You don't need to do that. What about you?" He moved his hand from her shoulder, to her chin to emphasize his point looking in her eyes. "What about Adriann?" 

"Thanks Bling." She said giving him a quick hug. 

{{What did I do that for?}} 

"I'm gonna try to get some shut eye ok?" 

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." He added closing the door. 

{{I wish.}} 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

{{Ben. Ben I'm scared. What's he going to do to me now that he knows? I shouldn't have told him about the 'nomlie' break out without a good story. Ben, what should I do?}} 

{{Dre, I won't let him hurt you. I promise.}} 

{{But the only way you can help me is by letting him know about you too. Ben you can't do that. They would use it against you more than me, you're so much more creative. They would use you as a torture method. Find out people's worst fear and then use it against them.}} 

{{I don't care Dre. I have to do something.}} 

{{Don't tell them. Please. Just, just come with me. I won't be so scared if I know you're with me. I'm stronger than I look remember. In more ways than one(giggle)}} 

{{Dre, no.}} 

{{Please.}}

{{Adriann.}} 

{{Ben, please.}} 

{{Fine, but if anything happens...}} 

{{Okay. But please not unless..}} 

"Fall out soldiers! Attention!" Lydecker bellowed walking into the block the x5's shared. The twins bolted up startled out of their thoughts. They looked at each other across the room. {{You okay?}}

"Let's go soldiers!" On command each child climbed out of bed and stood in their positions according to rank/age. Zack, Eva, Zane, Ben, Adriann, Jondy, Syl, Krit, Tinga, Brin, Jace, Gia, Cameron, Will, and Max at the end as the youngest. The child soldiers marched down the corridor following orders although they were unsure of where they were headed when the trouble started. 

Suddenly Max was on the ground seizing, with Jondy soon at her side. The guards quickly ran over to the 'worthless' prototype to drag her away. The image of Jake in the operating room flashed in all of their minds, but Ben and Adriann could smell the blood and fear that flooded the room. Eva grabbed a gun and stepped in front of her sister, preventing the guards from getting any closer, and they all knew she wouldn't back down. The other x5's circled around Max and Jondy unsure of what to do, when Lydecker showed his face. Taking out his gun he aimed at Eva ready to take down the dangerous x5. 

{{No, Eva! NO!!!}} 

Both of the twins silently screamed knowing what was coming. Bang ! Eva's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Irritated by the event Lydecker ordered the unit to go back to their block. 

"We're leaving tonight." Zack said quietly when they were alone again. 

"Wait for my signal." Each of the children nodded still in shock over Eva's murder. 

{{Ready Sis?}} 

Ben's voice rang in Adriann's head, waking her from her sleep. Soon he was at her side. 

{{I must have fallen asleep. I can't believe I fell asleep.}} 

{{It's okay, you needed it. You haven't slept in a while.}} 

He she thought as she followed Zack's signals with Ben. 

{{Here we go.}} 

Ben grabbed Adriann's and the twins jumped through the window landing in the cold snow below. 

As the thirteen kids ran towards their freedom Zack split them into groups so they could move faster and cover more area spreading Manticore's resources thin. Jondy and Max. Syl and Krit. Brin and Tinga. Zane and Will. Gia and Cameron. Zack, Ben and Adriann. The groups split, scattering as they reached the forest. The group of three was forced to run by the barcode graveyard. Zack tripped on a branch sticking up out of the ground, sending him into the ground. The split second it took for him to get up was all it took for a guard to catch up to them, he had Zack in his sights. 

Zack gave the order to keep moving but neither Ben nor Adriann followed his order. Events from what she could only imagine was the future flashed in Adriann's head of Zack coming to the aid of the other escapee's when they needed him. Max and Zack fighting in a field as adults, Zack Max and Tinga fighting for Tinga's family, Zack saving Max's life in a Manticore ER. Ben broke into her thoughts knowing what she was planning on doing. 

{{Don't you dare, Dre. Don't leave me.}} 

{{I have to Ben. Didn't you see?}} 

{{See what? Dre, don't.}} 

{{Ben, I have to. I can't let him die.}} 

Adriann sprint form her position behind a tree and pushed Zack out of the way as the guard pulled the trigger. Adriann felt the bullet tear through her chest and out her back. The pain was undescribable. As she fell she saw the grave of Jack and others form her family she had lost. Hitting the cold ground her blood began to stain the snow. Ben reached out to Zack helping him onto his feet as they both looked back at their sister. 

"Dre!" Zack yelled. "I told you to go." She could hear the pain in his voice. 

{{Dre. Dre! No, Dre please. Don't leave me.}} 

Ben went to go to her but was stopped by both Zack holding him back and his sister. 

{{Ben, go. Run. NOW! Go. Please, go. For me. I'll be fine. Go, before it's too late.}} 

Her eyes begged Zack to take Ben with him, knowing he couldn't hear her. 

{{Dre no. I'm not leaving you.}} 

{{Yes you are. Now go. Ben please, go. Tell me what it's like to be free so I'll get better faster and meet you out there. Go!}} 

"Let's go Ben." Zack ordered in a softer tone than usual, as he began to pull him away from the dying x5. 

{{Adriann, no.}} 

{{Ben go, please...... I love you.}} 

{{I love you Dre.}} 

Ben said as he was pulled from his twin. Ben's final words were the last words Adriann hear and his was the last face she saw. 

Adriann woke back in Manticore, in a different block than usual. 

{{Where am I?}} 

She looked around to see her siblings all around her in their cots sleeping; except for Max and Jondy as usual - they almost never slept. 

{{Oh, no. they didn't make it.}} 

Adriann sat up looking for Ben when she noticed that they were too young. Three years too young. 

{{What? That can't be right. Lydecker I know you're coming, I can feel you. That's new. I've never felt anyone coming. What did they do to me?}} 

"Time for target practice soldiers!" Lydecker said as he entered the room. He looked tired, older, stressed. Each climbed out of bed and lined up in the same order as before. Lydecker slowly walked down the line stopping in front of Adriann. 

"Forward march!" he shouted. "Except you." he added to Adriann. After the soldiers had cleared the room Lydecker ordered that the guards leave. 

"Now, that we're alone." Lydecker led the small girl to her cot sitting down on it with her. 

"You look confused soldier. Why is that?" 

"My name is Adriann."she said flatly. 

"Okay, Adriann. What's the problem?" Lydecker asked expectantly. 

"Why is, What's," She paused to gain her composure, fearing what she might hear. 

"What did you do to me?" She asked finally. 

"Do to you? We helped you. I was wondering when it would take affect." He said in awe. 

"What would take affect?" Adriann swallowed hard. 

"Your memories as an x5." Lydecker stated mater of factly. 

"What do you mean? I am an x5?" 

{{What's going on? Ben?!}} 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Krit, Syl glad you're here." Logan said letting the two in. "We got Max back." He said excitedly. 

"Are you kidding! She's alive!" Syl squealed. 

"Where is she?" Krit asked eagerly. 

"In here. Come on." Logan guided them into his room where Max slept. 

Bling quietly walked down the hall to the guest room to wake Adriann like she asked. He opened the door to see her twisting around wildly in the bed and muttering something under her breath. Bling sat down on the side of the bed and gently shook her trying not to give her too much of a start. 

"Adriann? Adriann, wake up sweetie. Krit and Syl are here. Adriann?" Bling spoke softly, as she began to break out in a sweat and fighting harder. 

"Come on wake up honey. If you don't want them to know you're here you need to wake up now. Adriann?" There was no response for her except more of the same terrified look on her face. Bling grabbed her hand as he continued to try and rouse Adriann from the nightmare she was obviously having. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No you're not. Not technically." Lydecker in an arrogant tone. 

"Of course I am. I am x5- 981. Barcode number 45381387899. I am an x5." 

"No, you are x7-981. Your barcode is 9987831354. You are an x7." He said coldly. 

"No." She breathed not believing him. 

"When you were shot during the escape in 09' you were killed saving your CO, quite the sacrifice. Since you had displayed such incredible mental abilities I didn't want to waste any time retraining you as an x7. So using a new technique, I managed to transfer your memories of training to you, so I could focus on your unique abilities. Which I must say have proved to be extraordinary." 

"No. No! I am x5-981. Barcode 45381387899." Adriann said defiantly. {{He has to be lying.}}

"You have been able to see into the future, hear people's thoughts, see the past...it's incredible. I wish I knew what caused it." Lydecker ignored the child repeating her former ID numbers. 

"If you don't believe me. Look at your barcode." Lydecker said leaving Adriann alone. Using the metal pan Lydecker threw at her, Adriann looked at the barcode on her neck. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed seeing Lydecker was right. She threw the pan across the room as she sobbed. 

{{He can't be right, he isn't right. I am an x5. My name is Adriann. Nothing and no one can change that.}} 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

The scream that came form Adriann's core was muffled in Logan's room where he, Krit and Syl watched over Max, but loud enough to get their attention. Immediately running towards the source of the scream Krit and Syl left Logan in his room with Max who had luckily not been woken by the sound. Checking one more time that Max was sleeping Logan joined the group in the guest room. Syl and Krit had sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the form under the sheet. They looked at each other in shock, unable to believe that she could be alive. 

"NO!.No.no..no..no..no..no...no...." Adriann said as she tossed and turned in her bed. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Shhh. Adriann. Wake up. Come on. Wake up." Bling coaxed with Syl, and Krit at her side, Logan stood in the doorway still angry about Adriann's secret. 

"No." She said sitting up in shock. "What? Where? Oh, God." 

"Hey, you okay?" Bling asked putting a hand on her cheek. All Adriann could do was look at him because she didn't know the answer. 

"Dre?" Krit said softly. 

"Dre? is it really you?" Syl said with a smile. 

"Ummm. Sort of." 

{{Well, I guess you have no choice now do you. You have to tell them everything.}} 

"Logan, go wake up Max." Adriann said taking a deep breath bracing herself. 

~>Mwhhahahah. What do you think about that? Hope you liked. I'm almost done, but not quite. I still have a few ideas in me. Remember to review! 


	7. Everything's Clear Now

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 7: Everything's Clear Now 

~> As always only Adriann is mine, everything else never will be.

~>PG 13ish

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan stood in the doorway refusing to move at Adriann's request. 

"Logan, please. Go wake up Max." Adriann repeated. 

"No. She needs her rest." Logan said stubbornly. Adriann had had enough, she didn't need Logan's crap, and quite frankly she was sick of it.

"Damn it Logan. You wanted me to talk to her? So now I am. You want to know what's going on? You want to know if I'm a threat? You want to know why I'm so screwed up? Fine. Then go wake up Max!" She yelled. Shocked by her outburst, Logan quietly turned and walked to his room. 

"We should probably go in there with Max. That way she won't have to move around that much." Adriann said unable to look Syl and Krit in the eye. 

"Dre? Are you alright?" Krit asked confused. Both of the x5's were confused by Dre's vague answer earlier. At least they thought it was Dre. 

"Not really, no. But I can't do anything about it, so. Go say 'Hi' to Max. I'll meet you in there in a minute okay?" Syl looked at her oddly, not really trusting her. 

"I'm not going anywhere promise. I'm tired of running. I don't have it in me anymore. Don't worry I'll be right there." Adriann had to hold in a laugh. 

{{Only a Manticore escapee would think like that - always running form something.}} 

Nodding they stood to leave, but Syl hugged her sister tightly. 

"I don't care what you say, you're my sister Dre. Only family would risk their butts and go back to Manticore. Thanks for getting Max out. Thank you." she said before ending the embrace. 

"Thanks." Adriann said amazed at Syl's constant acceptance. 

{{She was always like that, caring, supportive, very family oriented.}} 

"Go see Maxie. Go." Adriann urged with a smile. 

"It's good to see you again sis." Krit said following Syl out of the room. When they were out of sight Adriann let out a long shaky sigh forgetting Bling was still in there. 

"Girl, what's going on with you? Are you okay? Really Dre. You're scaring me." Bling said turning her so she was forced to look at him. 

"It's a long painful story Bling, and I want you to hear it. You deserve to as much as anyone else here." she answered sadly. 

"You called me Dre." she said almost in a daze. It had never really registered when he had done it before. 

"Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, it's more than okay. Thank you." Her eyes glistened with tears, completely grateful for something Bling wasn't sure of. 

{{No one has ever called me Dre who wasn't an x5. I don't know why that means so much to me, but it does.}} 

"Come on girl. Let's get this over with huh?" Bling smiled. 

{{Nice smile. It's so warm and sincere.}} 

"Do I have to?" Adriann whined. Bling helped her out of bed, which was a good thing because her legs gave out on her momentarily. 

"Whoa. I got ya." Bling said putting an arm around her waist for support and comfort. 

{{God, no. Please not now. Just let me finish this. Please.}} 

"Hey Bling?" 

"Hmm?" 

"After I'm done in there, will you meet me up on the roof?" she asked innocently. 

"The roof? Why? It's pretty cold up there, especially.." 

"Bling please. I need to talk to you." She cut in. 

"Sure sweetie. Anything for you." he replied when they reached Logan's room. "Ready?" 

"No." She answered honestly, she was scared to death. 

"You'll be great. Everything will be fine." 

Adriann looked at everyone gathered on the bed. 

{{One big happy family.}} 

Max was in Logan's arms leaning back on him as he leaned on the head board. Syl was sitting at Max's feet talking to her sister with Krit beside her. 

{{They all look so happy. And I have to ruin it.}} 

"I don' t know if I can do this Bling." She whispered. Bling leaned down to kiss Adriann's forehead causing a small smile to curl up the corners of her mouth. 

"But you have to." Bling gently pushed Adriann in the room. Max looked up to see who had walked in with Bling and her jaw dropped. 

"Dre? You're really here? I though I was dreaming. I thought I was dreaming." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "How? I thought you were.." Adriann cut of Max with a fierce hug. 

"Shhh. I'll explain in a minute." she said as she rocked Max back and forth while she cried. It had been a rough few days for Max, and Adriann knew that this wasn't going to make it any easier. 

Logan watched Adriann unsure if he should be happy that Max is reunited with another sibling or if he should still be upset that Adriann had lied to Max and himself. {{She never really lied}} he thought to himself. {{Max is happy, that's all that matters}}. 

"I don't understand Dre. Zack said you.." Max pulled back to look at Adriann unable to finish her sentence. Adriann stood and walked over to Logan's dresser picking up a picture of Max and Cindy. 

{{Cindy gave this to him after the attack. She would have given him a picture of Max and him if she had one. Unfortunately there was no such picture in existence.}} 

"How much did Zack tell you?" she asked still looking at the photo. 

"Just that you died in the field." Krit offered. 

{{Might as well start from the beginning.}} 

"You've heard of psychic links between twins right?" 

"Yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?" Logan asked becoming irritated again, thinking that Adriann was avoiding the questions. 

"She was Ben's twin." Max told him softly. 

"Yeah. Well, we could have been the poster children for psychic connections. It started when we were babies. If something was wrong with one of us we both cried, we felt each others pain and so on. As we got older we could hear each other thoughts. We would talk all the time, like when we should have been sleeping, and during training..."a smile crept up to her lips. 

"Remember when some of the nomlies got loose about a month before our break out?" 

"Uh-huh. You told Lydecker about when we were outside. There was no way you could have known." Syl said thinking back. Adriann nodded. 

"Me and Ben could see the whole event playing out in our heads like a movie. You remember how scared Ben was of the nomlies, I was just as scared. I could see his worst nightmares about those things. I was more scared of them than I was worried about my own safety." 

"After I gave Lydecker the heads up he started watching me closely because he wanted to know how I knew about the break out. It took him about a month to figure out my secret. Now he knew I could 'see' things that were gonna happen, things that already had, and he knew I could get into people's heads. He saw me as a tool, a weapon. If he only knew how chaotic everything in my head was. The only constant in there was Ben." Adriann sighed thinking back to the days where no matter how bad things got she was never alone or scared as long as Ben was there. 

"So Lydecker decided that I was going to begin special training. I told Ben everything the night my life changed forever. The night all of our lives changed forever." Adriann sat down in a chair in the corner to the left of the bed and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. 

"Lydecker never knew about Ben's similar abilities. he would have if we didn't leave that night though. I made him promise to not turn himself in unless I was being hurt. I was little, still am, but I have always been tougher than I look." 

"I remember the time you beat the crap out of Zack in training. He was so mad." Syl interjected laughing with her 'sibs'. 

"Yeah, well I cheated." Adriann confessed with a devilish grin that faded fast. 

"Then everything started to fly out of control when you had your seizure Maxie. When I saw them coming to drag you away just because of one little weakness I knew I had to get out before it was to late. And when Eva died protecting you, protecting her family, I saw what a joke the whole project was...." 

"When we finally got out Zack, Ben and I were made into a team. Zack tripped on a branch as we ran by the barcode graveyard, thrown by the sight of Jack's grave. That split second that we had to stop was all the time that the guard needed to catch up and get Zack in his sights." Adriann put her tired and aching head into her hands. 

"I could see how much you would all need Zack and how big of a pain in the ass he would be. Max I saw you beating Zack into submission so you could get to Logan, I saw him helping Tinga and her family when Manticore was after them." She paused so she could choose her words carefully.

"And I saw his love for his baby sister give him the strength to give you back your life Maxie." 

Max whipped away the tears that had fallen when she was forced to remember who's heart she had. Logan's arms tightened around Max's waist as though he was trying to take all her sorrow into himself. It killed him to see her cry, he loved her too much. 

"I couldn't let him die knowing how important a role he would be in your lives. Ignoring Zack's order to go and Ben's plea's for me to stay with him I ran to Zack pushing him out of the way taking the bullet meant for him. I still don't know what hurt more, the bullet tearing through my chest and out my back or Ben begging me not to leave him." Adriann cheeks were drenched with tears by now. 

"'Dre! Dre no. Don't leave me. Please.' he begged" Ben's voice echoed in Adriann's head nearly drowning out her own thoughts. 

"Ben was the last person I saw, and his voice boomed in my head even after I ordered him to go with Zack. I told him to tell me what it was like out there, so I would get better and meet him sooner. I told him I loved him one last time. The last thing I heard was 'I love you Dre.'" A sob escaped from Adriann's throat taking the last of her resolve with it. All of pain and sadness Adriann had kept inside all the years came out in her tears. She had never actually talked about it. Bling was soon by Adriann's side holding her as she cried. He gently smoothed Adriann's light hair trying to calm her down. 

"Hey, Dre? It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright." he soothed. The other's watched feeling helpless, not knowing what to do or say. While they had all felt the pain of losing a sibling, none knew what it was like to lose a twin. When Adriann had finally regained some control she continued with her tale. 

"So, Zack was right. I did die in the field. If only that was the end of the story. You see Lydecker felt that I was far to valuable a weapon to give up on. So using a new technique he somehow managed to transfer my memories into a new body. The body of the x7-981, other wise know as Adriann." 

"What?" Syl asked stunned. 

"I didn't know what was going on. I saw all of you and thought that you didn't make it out. But then when I saw Zack I realized that you were all too young. About three years to young. Lydecker came in and told me what was going on in his on way. He tired to save time by giving me my memories if training as an x5 so he could focus more on my 'special' abilities." she rolled her eyes. 

"It worked too well fortunately for me. Not only did I remember training, but I remembered everything. I couldn't believe that I wasn't an x5, it was impossible. How could I be an x7 when I didn't remember anything from that life. All my memories were of our childhood. Then he showed me this." Adriann turned around and lifted up her hair to reveal her barcode. 

"It's backwards." Max said softly. 

"The ultimate slap in the face. It's still you but everything has changed forever." 

"That's awful." Syl said as her hand rose to her barcode. 

"Cruel bastards." Krit said disgusted. 

"Do you remember how Lydecker always said that anything is possible if we believe it is.." Adriann began. 

"But we can still be shot, drown, die." the three other's finished simultaneously. 

"Right. Guess what? Lydecker was actually right about something for once. Everything and everyone around me said that I was an x7 but I knew in my heart that I was an x5. Because I couldn't believe that I was an x7 I began to age and grow rapidly. It still doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but I know it scared the hell out of Lydecker to see me growing so fast. It was great. I wish you could have seen his face." 

"The other's alienated me because of my independence and confusion. It went completely against their hive mentality,and it scared them. Ben always tried to be nice to me in a way. He knew we were twins but the connection that I had with your Ben wasn't there, probably because he didn't have any mental abilities that were out of the ordinary. That pissed Lydecker off royally. But he was content knowing that my abilities were getting stronger everyday, stronger than they would have been as an x5." 

"But the others that were my family in name only treated me like an outcast when I began to age. Even Ben abandoned me. It was almost like losing him again, but I knew that my Ben was out there somewhere and that I would get to him. I was completely and totally alone in that place and I needed out." 

"I busted out when I looked about 12, but I was only 8, without them knowing. They finally figured it out after I had crossed the perimeter fence. I was home free because only three people in Manticore knew about me. I was a secret experiment, I had no real records. After I made it out, the rate that I aged increased again. I had developed to the age of 20-21 in a matter of 2 1/2 years, the age I would have been if I hadn't died." Adriann ran her hand through her hair trying to decide where to go next. 

"I started looking for all of you right away. I had a lot of trouble at first because I had so much information flooding my head all the time I didn't know how to sort it all out. It was overwhelming...."Adriann's gaze moved to the window as she lost her focus. 

{{Come on Dre. You can do this. Just stay focused. Oww. Damn it hurts so bad. It's been getitng worse lately. I'm running out of time. Ahh...God.}} 

A slight moan was heard by Bling causing him to look up at Adriann. Her face was clouded and she looked determined to do something. 

"You okay?" He whispered to Adriann from his seat on the arm of her chair, receiving only a nod in response. 

"Once I had gained some control it was a little easier to find you. One at a time found you Zack was the first, and he led me to the rest. I never actually talked to any of you because I didn't know how to explain what had happened." 

"You did fine Dre." Krit said hoping to comfort her. "Why didn't you just tell us?" 

"Because it's taken me the past 8 years to figure it out. But I couldn't find Ben. I don't know why. I just couldn't find him, until it was too late." 

"Dre." Max whispered wishing she would stop. She didn't want to hear about Ben after what they had been through. 

"About four months ago I heard Ben calling me, waking me up from a deep sleep. I kept getting little flashes of him and what he was going through. I followed his voice hoping I could get to him in time." 

"So you know what happened to him?" Max asked sadly. 

"I know more than you do. When Ben saw me die he lost a huge part of himself and he didn't know how to handle it. And as you know for safety reasons you couldn't stay together. He felt alone just like I did. And then there was the whole heightened perception. You see, Ben couldn't handle what was going on in his head. He never had a moments peace and he couldn't stop it. He hated the lack of control and would do anything to regain it. The only reason that I could stand the constant noise and clutter in my head was because of Lydecker and his special training." 

"If I had been there everything would have been okay. I would have taught Ben how to sort out everything as best I could and we would have been together. If I could have just let him know I was there. But, because I wasn't his real sister he couldn't hear me. I could hear him though. He would tell me what it was like to be free, he would tell me about people he met and how different they were from all of us." Adriann began to choke back more sobs. 

"And he told me everyday how much he missed me and that he loved me."

"What I wouldn't give to have been able to reach him. Ben was losing his mind to the chaos surrounding his life. The only thing that he could do to get some form of control back was to kill himself without actually killing himself. That's why he tattooed all of his victims with his barcode because he was watching himself die hoping that his suffering would go with it." A single tear rolled down her cheek knowing more than she was saying, but she couldn't bear to actually say it. Because then it would be real, and Adriann hated reality when it came to Ben. 

"Max, when you found him he was in a really bad state." 

"I know. He was killing innocent people." Max said reminding Dre that Ben was a murderer. 

"Because he couldn't kill himself. All these years Ben always held out hope that I was still alive. He knew I wasn't really dead because there was still something there, he just didn't know what. It was like I was trapped in a sound proof box. I was there but if you didn't see me you would never know it." 

"I got to Ben right after you left Max. As much as he didn't want to die, he's was thankful that you helped him finally get some peace and quiet. I knew he was gone, but I had to tell him I was okay. That I still loved him no matter what he did. I would always love him. Forever. He was my best friend, my confidant, my brother." Adriann smiled through her tears. Bling put his arm around Adriann in a sideways hug. 

"I refused to let Lydecker have him. So I took Ben's body to his favorite spot in the world. It was on the coast of California in this beautiful beach. That's where he always ran when he needed to be alone or when he was scared. That was his safe place. I buried him there, right by the rock formation he carved our names into. Our names. I stayed there for a while just so I could be with him and tell him everything that I never got a chance to. I was there when I dreamt about you guys and knew I had to come." Adriann leaned her head on Bling's chest exhausted from her emotional life and past. 

{{I don't know if I have the strength to finish this. There is still so much left to do.}} 

"Dre, my God, are you okay?" Syl asked her kneeling at her feet. 

"I don't know. I need some fresh air." Adriann said standing up. 

"Thanks for listening. Get some rest Maxie." She said kissing her on the forehead before walking out of the room leaving her 'family' to think over what they had just be told. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Dre? You up here?" Bling called walking out the stair well onto the roof. 

"Over here Bling." Adriann called from the ledge she was sitting on. 

"Geeze, look at you. It's freezing out here, put this on." Bling handed her his sweater as he sat down beside her. 

"Thanks." Adriann slowly pulled on the shirt wincing as she pulled it over her head. 

"Bling what do you think happens after you die?" 

"I think that all those who lived goods lives and trust in God go to heaven. A place of ever lasting peace. Why?" He said looking from the sky to Dre's face.

"I'm scared of silence Bling. I've never had one minute of silence and now I'm staring down the barrel of a gun that will bring eternal silence." she murmured. 

"What's going on Dre? Are you okay?" Bling asked concerned. Adriann gasped in pain and slumped over on Bling. Catching her as she collapsed so she wouldn't fall off the roof Bling picked her up and carried her to the flat part of the roof where he leaned against a wall and held her. She continued to shake and cry in pain for the next few minutes so badly at times that he thought she was seizing. 

"God Bling, I don't want this to happen. I don't want to leave now. I finally have friends and I have you to turn to now." 

"Dre, what's going on? You are really scaring me. What's wrong honey?" Bling asked holding her close terrified for her. 

"I'm dying Bling. And I'm scared." 

~>How much do you love me? Hope you like, most questions are answered now but more is to come. I luv ya all! Remember to review. 


	8. A Girl With A Mission

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 8: A Girl With a Mission 

~> Okay, just so you know <<<

>>> means that the 2 seperated scenes happened at the same time. 

~> And ** means a flash/vision type thingy** 

And I'm soooooooooo sorry I took so long. :~{ ENJOY! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What?" Bling breathed in shock. 

"I'm dying. And you're the only one...the only one who knows." She managed to get out between stabs of pain. 

"I don't understand. Up until 15 minutes ago you seemed fine; exhausted and stressed, but not, not dying, Dre. You can't be dying. Not now." Bling's arms tightened around Adriann. 

"But I am. I'm burning out, shutting down, but I'm not giving up. I have too much left to do and so little time to do it." Adriann wrapped her arms around Bling's as she shifted her weight to curl up in his arms. 

"If it wasn't for Manticore, this would be a perfect moment."she whispered into his chest. 

{{I'm so tired. If I could just get some sleep.....you'd never wake up! Stay awake Dre. Start talkin'. Tell him what's goin' on with you. That will keep you awake until Brin gets here.}} 

"Maybe if you got some rest, you'd feel better. 'Cause girl you definitely need a vacation. We could go somewhere warm like Hawaii, or the Bahamas..." Bling trailed off lost in thought. 

{{We? Could he?}} 

"There is no one else I would rather go with but a vacation won't help. Bling, I probably wouldn't even make to the airport." Dre listened to Bling's heartbeat quicken when she spoke. 

"We'll figure out something Dre. I'm not letting you go that easily." Bling rested his head on hers. 

"If only it was easy. Can you imagine what it's like to never have a moments peace? To always have something in your head that you can't control. It's what drove Ben over the edge." 

"I'm not following." 

"There's always an overload of information in my head, no ones brain was made to handle that much. It's like packing 25 people into a car that seats 4. The engine just can't handle that type of work load. Actually I surprized that I lasted this long. The older I get, the more focused and intense everything becomes. It's like my mind is this focal point for all this...this pain." 

Adriann's grip tightened on Bling's arm as she tried to ignore another wave of pain. Bling gently stroked Dre's hair as if on cue to calm her, or at least to take her mind of the pain. 

"You wouldn't believe how much pain people have in them. It's gotten so bad that sometimes when people touch me, it's like all of their anger, hurt, pain, hate, bitterness......every negative feeling you can imagine flooded into me. Talk about invasion of personal space." Dre tried to lighten the mood, but it was a lame attempt and she knew it. 

"Of course there's joy, compassion, kindness........love. But hate always seems to drown out the emotions that make life worth living. Ahhh damn." Adriann squeezed Bling's arm so hard that he actually lost feeling in his hand. 

"Sweetie, I need my hand." Bling said when Dre's grip had loosened. 

"Sorry." She breathed trying to regain her bearings. 

"Dre, is there anything I can do?" 

"No. Your body doesn't really like it when all of a sudden you start growing 5x's the normal growth rate. But, it hates it when you slow to the normal growth rate just as fast as you started. If I had just stayed at one growth rate my body could have adapted easily, but the changing drained too much energy. My body can't support itself anymore. Out of desperation, organs and systems have turned on themselves, just trying to find some energy somewhere. With less systems there's more energy to go around. Unfortunately I need the systems that are dying off." 

"So, my problem boils down to a few words. My brain is turning to mush and by body's tearing itself apart. There's nothing that anyone can do. Not even Manticore." 

"Just once I wish Manticore would clean up after itself. They are always creating problems that they refuse to fix." 

{{Wow, he sounds really mad. No one out side of my family, has ever cared enough about me to get mad.}} 

"Bling, you're the only one who knows about this." 

"Why me?" Bling asked both thankful and crushed by Dre's honesty. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I can trust you. It seems like we have this connection or something. I needed to tell someone, so I could lean on them when it started to get tough. Bling, you were the only person I could imagine trusting with this. If Ben was still here, I don't think I'd tell him either. Granted he'd figure it out himself pretty quickly, but... Promise me you won't tell the others."Adriann turned to look Bling in the eye. 

"Dre, you have to tell them." 

"No, I don't. I can't tell them, because if they know they will never let me do what I need to." 

"And what is that?" Bling asked so he could hear what was so important that she would risk her life. 

"Take down Manticore." Dre answered with determination in her eyes. 

"Dre, how do you expect to take down Manticore when you're like this? You can't do it on your own." 

"You know how you couldn't tell how messed up I was before?" 

"Yeah," Bling replied slowly. 

"Yet another trace of Manticore. During all of the 'special' training they put me through for dealing with my 'abilities' I was taught how literally forget pain. All I have to do is keep myself focused on the mission at hand and some other junk that I still don't really get - it's just habit now and I don't feel any of the pain I'm in. The only reason I'm feeling it now is because I've actually relaxed for the first time in my life. I guess that you're a good influence on me." 

"I think that's a compliment." Bling laughed. 

"Yeah, it is. I feel safe enough with you to let down all my defences, that's never happened with anyone but Ben." Adriann squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her gut intensified, creating a tear that rolled down her cheek. 

"I really hate this Bling. I want it to be over, but I don't want to die. Not now." she cried. 

"I know, I know." He said as he wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. 

"I just wish that there was something I could do." Bling's eyes glazed over when he looked at Adriann, he was fighting back tears of his own. Dre gently smiled at the man in front of her. 

{{Why does he have to be so cute?}} 

"Just hold me until Brin gets here." 

"Yeah, of course. God that's the least I can do." Bling reached out his arms and wrapped Adriann in them. After she had made herself comfortable using his shoulder as a pillow, Bling kissed the top of her head. 

"You smell good, must be expensive shampoo." Bling said placing his head on her once again. 

"I would say so, it's Logan's." she giggled. "I knew you too were close, but Bling, to lead a girl on like that." 

"Well it must smell better on you, because Logan never smells like this." 

"You're such a guy." she lightly slapped Bling's knee. 

"Agar, there they go again. Manticore wreaks another perfect moment." Adriann said a few minutes later after the pain wave subsided. 

"Just relax." Bling found Dre's hand and laced his fingers through hers. 

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll just relax.....until Brin gets here." She said leaning against Bling so she could see the ledge in front of her. 

"What do you mean when Brin gets here?" Bling asked as Dre's earlier statement finally clicked. 

"That's why we're up on the roof. Brin is on her way, and I have to stop her before she gets to Max." Adriann stated matter of factly. 

"What? How do you expect to do that?" Bling asked amazed that Dre actually planned on going through with her 'plan'. 

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I'll think of something. I always do." Adriann let out a long sigh. 

"Can we just not talk right now? I need to calm down so I can...So I can do this." 

"Sure. Just know that I'm always here for you if you need me. No matter what. Say the word and I 'm there." he whispered in Adriann's ear. 

"Thanks. That's good to know." Dre replied once she turned her head so that the two were face to face. 

{{Oh boy. I didn't realize he was this close. I would just have to move an inch and we'd be...Brin.}} 

Adriann sat up straight immediately on alert. 

"Dre," Bling asked cautiously. 

"Shh." she commanded putting a hand up to silence him. 

{{Where are you Brin? Come on, come on. There you are.}} 

Brin climbed over the ledge and placed her feet firmly on the solid roof. She's going for the sky light, just like I thought. I'll give her a second so she thinks she's home free. 

"Bling," she whispered just loud enough so he could hear her. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." 

"But Adriann," Bling's eyes pleaded with her to stay. 

{{Oh what the hell.}} 

Adriann quickly leaned over and kissed Bling in mid-sentence shocking them both. 

{{Now how hard was that?}} 

Reluctantly, Adriann pulled away a few seconds later. 

"Don't ever call me Adriann again." she smiled. 

"I'll be fine." she promised. As she stood to go Bling still held onto her hand. 

"Dre, please...." 

"I'm okay. But, I've got to do this." Dre crouched down in a cat like position carefully watching Brin attach her harness. 

{{Here we go.}} 

Adriann shot up and ran towards Brin, ignoring the fact that she was losing the feeling in her legs. It took only seconds for Dre to close the distance between herself and Brin, but it seemed like forever. 

{{You know that talking will only piss her off so just take her down. Ahhh, no no stay focused!!}} 

Adriann lunged at Brin who hadn't noticed Adriann's presence until she hit her. The two girls crashed through the pent house sky light fighting the entire way down. 

"Dre!" Bling screamed as he jumped up and ran for the stairs. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What the hell?" Logan said when he heard the crash from his bedroom where Max was cleaning the red scar that had formed in place of the incision. Logan and the three x5's rushed to the hall where the crash came from. 

"Dre!" Max screamed. 

"Brin!" Syl and Krit yelled. This was the first time that they had seen their sister since the escape. 

"What's going on?" Logan asked Bling when he came through the door. 

"Brin came for Max." he answered feeling helpless as he watched Dre fight Brin when she actually fighting for her life. 

Adriann was nearly out matched this time. Brin had the upper hand since they had hit the floor. Knocking Adriann on her back Brin took the split second she was down to go for Max. 

{{No you don't!}} 

Jumping up Adriann ran towards Brin and grabbed her arm when she was within reach of her baby sister. Logan was standing in front of Max in attempts of protecting her, but he would be no match for Brin. Adriann pulled Brin back towards her with a hard yank dislocating her shoulder. 

"Ahhh!" Brin yiped in pain. 

"What? Brin are you showing weakness?" Dre asked dropping Brin to the ground. Catching her off guard Brin knocked Adriann's feet out from under her and planted a hard kick in her stomach before heading for Max again. 

"Dre?" Bling called out worried by Brin's latest blow. 

{{Ahh God. Fight it. You've got to fight it.}} 

"Brin!" Adriann screamed from the ground. Dre pushed up off the ground as she continued talking. 

"Stay away from her!" Dre screamed launching herself forward to grab Brin by her bad arm. Using the momentum of Brin's attack towards her Dre picked her up and threw her former sister over her shoulder, sending Brin through Logan's high rise window. Adriann turned in one fluid movement with the throw ending in her fighting stance. Everyone remained frozen in place as they stared at the window broken by Brin. 

"Maxie, you alright." Dre asked without moving. 

"Yeah." Max sighed in response. Logan turned to see for himself that Max was unharmed, while Krit and Syl walked to the window. 

"I don't think she'll be back." Krit said when Syl quickly turned from the gruesome sight on the street below. 

"Dre? Dre?" Bling asked slowly walking to her without waiting for an answer. Her legs gave out on her just as Bling made it to her side. 

"Dre? Dre, talk to me." Bling said as he carefully lowered her to the floor. 

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked rushing to her sisters side. 

"Nothing, Maxie. I'm just tired. Brin landed some good kicks that's all. I'm fine really." Dre lied knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone. 

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Logan said as he nodded to Bling. 

"I can walk." Dre spat when Bling went to pick her up. Standing slowly making sure to not make a fool of herself, Adriann headed for the bathroom. 

"I just need to throw some water on my face, freshen up a little." She said making an excuse to get some privacy. 

"Alone." Dre said to Bling when he began to follow her in. Slamming the door in his face Dre leaned against the back of the door and cried. 

{{Oh God..I killed her. I killed her. Oh God....}} 

Dre dove for the toilet overcome by nausea, reaching it just in time. A few minutes later Adriann rose and moved to the sink. 

{{Blood. It was all blood.}} 

She thought as she rinsed her face. Looking at the reflection in the mirror Adriann wiped away the tears that had fallen. 

{{You're running out of time. It's all happening quicker than I thought. I guess those 'techniques' worked better than I thought.}} 

As she stared at the mirror her sickly reflection changed into block 13 of Manticore. 

{{What? No.}} 

**All of the x7's were spread out around the block in a circle with Renfro in the center. 

"I said one of you is a traitor and who ever it is will be killed by each of you who has remained loyal to me." 

The children stood at attention terrified of the woman before them. 

{{Renfro, what are you doing? There is no traitor.}} 

"Fine. You don't want to tell me who the traitor is then you'll all spar, to the death." 

{{No. You know they can't do that. It'd be like chewing off your own arm.}} 

Each one of the x7s stared at one another in shock. 'How could one of us be a traitor? Worse yet how can we kill each other?' they thought collectively. 

The answer was simple. They couldn't. Because of their hive mentality killing one of them would be like killing themselves. Then surprizing all of them including Renfro, the x7 known as Ben broke the silence. 

"Adriann!" he screamed. It sounded like the cry came from the depths of his soul. 

{{Ben.}} 

Hearing the name pass Ben's lips Renfro stalked over to the child backhanding him across the face. 

"Don't ever say that name again." Renfro grabbed his arm and threw him to the center of the circle. 

"You, fight him. Now." she said pointing to Tinga who stood frozen. 

"NOW!"** 

Ben's voice rang in Dre's head with Renfro's as the reflection returned to her face. 

{{Why is he calling for me? I thought that they would have thought of me as a traitor by now. I left the 'hive', I abandoned them all. But he needs me, they all do. They may not be the Ben, Max, Zack, Tinga..that I grew up with, but they are my family. I have to get to them.}} 

Adriann turned to grab the door handle but was taken aback by her loss of balance. She gripped the edge of the sink so tightly her knuckles were white as she tried to focus on getting to Manticore. 

{{Okay, so apparently that doesn't work well anymore. Time to fall back on sheer will power, determination......and faith. Dre, all you have to do is get to a car, from there it's easy. All you gotta do is drive....until you get 'home'. Then all the fun starts. But, I can't do it on my own. Not now.}} 

Dre gathered herself and opened the door to find Bling sitting on the floor across the hall. 

"Hey." he said unsure of how to approach her. 

"Hey yourself." Dre replied trying to sound like herself. 

"Are you okay?" Bling asked timidly. He was a little nervous about getting another door slammed in his face. He could take it from Logan when he got pissy, but he knew that Logan would get over it, it's how he is. But Dre is another story. 

"As okay as I can be." 

{{Just ask him. You know he'll understand, or try to. Just ask him. He is the one who offered.}} 

"Bling?" 

"Yeah," he asked rising to his feet. 

"You know how you said if I ever needed anything all I had to do was ask?" Dre said a little worried he would recant on his promise. 

"Yeah." Bling answered calmly. 

"I need your help." Adriann stated squaring her shoulders. 

{{I have never asked for anyone help in my life.}}

"Doing what?" he asked cautiously. He knew that if a Manticore kid was asking for help, it had to be big. Adriann took a long deep breath both fighting another wave of nausea and to brace herself for Bling's reaction to her request. 

"Taking down Manticore. I need a ride there, after that I've got it but I can't drive myself there and mentally deal with...everything. Bling please. I really need your help." Dre's eyes changed from the hard Manticore coldness to the warm eyes that Bling knew truly belonged to Dre. Only now there was a desperation in them as well as her usual spunk and nearly permanent sadness. 

"Dre you can't take down Manticore on your own. Especially not now. I won't drive you to a suicide mission. If you're going on your own you're gonna have to find someone else to drive you." Bling said fighting every impulse to take Dre in his arms. He knew how hard this was for her. Facing her own Hell, not to mention asking him for help. 

"Bling, you know that I would rather have you there, but I can do this with out you. And I will. But Bling they need me. I can't let them down, not again." Dre said as she leaned against the bathroom door. 

{{Bling please, don't leave me now. I need you.}} 

"Who needs you Dre? The x7's?" Bling said stepping closer to the frail woman in front of him. 

"She gonna kill them. She's gonna make them kill each other actually. But they can't, it would be like killing themselves." Dre began to break down at the thought of her siblings being forced to fight, but she knew she couldn't do that right now. 

{{Stay calm. Stay calm.}} 

"I don't understand, Dre." 

"They have a hive mentality, they are all a part of each other, more so than normal siblings. But, Renfro's pissed that Manticore is crumbling around her, that I got Max out and she can't do anything to stop it. So not only is she testing their limits, but she testing me. She wants to see how far she can push them before they crack and start to attack one another. Basically she wants to see where their breaking point is too make sure that they aren't defective, like she considers me to be. My escape was seen as a personal attack on my family because I left them there. I was her pride and joy and I betrayed her. Who know what she's gonna do to the others. She's out for revenge, but now, so am I. And I will make her pay for what she's done, to all of us." Adriann's eyes dropped to the ground surprized at how angry she really was about all of this. Bringing her eyes to meet his Dre asked Bling again. 

"Bling please, just get me there. I won't really be alone, I've got the others. I need your help. I need you." Dre reached out for Bling's hand. 

"I don't like it Dre." Bling said as he took Dre's hands in his. 

"It's alright Bling. I get it." she said her mood softening. 

{{Unfortunately.}} 

"I can find another way to get there." As much as she hated that Bling wasn't going with her, Adriann actually understood his reasons. He couldn't be a part of her so called suicide mission. 

"I never said that I wouldn't get you there. I may not like it, but I don't trust anyone else to bring you there." Bling said as a solemn smile crept onto his face. 

"You'll do it?" Dre asked shocked. 

"Yeah. On one condition though." Bling said moving closer as he noticed Dre's poor balance. 

"Name it." Dre replied leaning into Bling happy he noticed her struggle for balance. 

{{Thank you. It takes a lot less energy to stand when you're only doing half the work. Legs don't give up on me. I still need you.}} 

"You're getting back up from Syl, Krit, Max, Logan and me." he said in a tone that left no room for arguments, but of course Dre managed to find room for one. 

"Bling, I can't get them into this. Especially Max. She's not strong enough yet. No. I'm doing this on my own." Dre said stubbornly. 

"Dre this is their fight just as much as it is yours. Logan is a part of Max's life now, he loves her, so it's his fight too. Syl and Krit went through hell too remember? As for Max, she deserves this chance just as much as you do. I think that they deserve to get their blows in." Bling looked into Dre's eyes trying to reach the part of her that knew she needed help. 

"What about you? How is this your fight?" Dre asked partially dismissing his statement, curious on how he fit into this war. 

"I love Max like a sister. I hate seeing her in any type of pain." Bling answered looking in the direction of the living room where Max, Logan, Syl and Krit were cleaning up the broken glass from earlier. 

"Oh," Dre said sadly. 

{{I was a fool to think that I may mean anything to him. Please, not only are you from Manticore, but you're a freak, even according to Manticore. Why would he waste his time?}} 

"Plus, I hate what they did to you. Standing here watching you die, watching them kill you, is like watching a piece of me die with you. Which is why you need back up. I won't lose you any sooner than I have to." Bling kissed her forehead. 

"Bling," Dre said still trying to argue, but she didn't have the energy or the heart. Not anymore. He genuinely cared about her. She could see it in his eyes. 

{{Maxie, what is it about the guys in this place? Do they ever go for chicks who aren't products of Manticore? But, they are cute aren't they.}} 

"Nope. Stop right there. Either you get back up or you're not going at all." 

"Alright. But we are gonna do things my way." 

"Unless your way is something stupid." 

"Whatever." Dre rolled her eyes. 

{{Guys can't live with 'em. Can't kill 'em. They can be so stubborn some times. But so can I.}}

"So do you have a plan?" Bling asked ignoring her aggravated stare. 

"I just need to get to them Bling. ASAP." Dre said weakly. 

Bling nodded before walking to the living room with Adriann in tow. Dre lowered herself into the chair by Max with Bling's help, happy to finally be sitting. She sat with arms wrapped around her waist trying to get warm. 

{{What's going on now? I know it's not could in here, so why am I freezing?}} 

Adriann pulled her hands inside the long sleeves of Bling's sweater, that she was still wearing. She had to laugh at how huge the thing was on her. But as odd as it sounds she found a strange comfort in it's size. 

{{I feel like a munchkin. But it smells like Bling, so I'm a good smelling munchkin.}} 

Maybe it was just knowing that it belonged to someone who do anything he could to protect her-if she would let him. The idea of protection sounded pretty good. Adriann was getting tired of always doing the protecting. 

Adriann looked at the people around her, and suddenly felt overwhelmed. She loved them all, how could she put them in so much danger? 

{{How am I going to ask them about this one? Why the hell am I even asking? I don't need their help. I can do this on my own just fine...... Can't I? Well sure you could, four days ago, but now? Just ask them. Logan's the only one you really need to worry about, the logical one.}} 

"Logan, man I need to borrow your car." Bling said handing him the garbage can for the broken glass. 

{{Where is he going with this? He wanted the backup.}} 

"You mind if I ask why?" Logan said casually. 

"Dre you okay?" Max whispered bending down. 

Adriann could only shake her head as she looked at her sister. 

"Dre needs a ride..home" Dre heard him say in the background, but Dre was fixed on Max's eyes. 

{{I should have known I couldn't hide it all from her. We were pretty close as kids, she knows me too well.}} 

"I'll be fine. I just need to handle some unfinished business." Dre whispered back offering a slight smile to help ease her baby sister's fears. 

"Where's she live? I don't think she ever said." Logan asked wondering if he would need to cook up some sector passes. 

"Guam." Adriann said harshly. Logan looked down at her ready to fire off some come back, but lost his train of thought when he saw her. 

"Adriann, are you feeling alright? You look like hell." Logan said kneeling down and putting a hand to her head checking for a fever. 

"Oh thanks." Dre quipped. "And trust me, I feel worse than I look. But, I need your help. All of you."she whispered the last part looking to Syl and Krit by the window. 

"I do need a ride 'home'. Only 'home', is Manticore." 

"Why the hell do you want to go back there?" Krit asked coming closer. 

"I don't want to Krit, but I have to. Renfro is out for blood and I won't let her hurt them. She's trying to make them kill each other. I have to help them." Dre said frustrated at her loss of concentration. 

{{It's getting harder. You can do this. They are all counting on you. You can do this. But you gotta move now before it's too late.}} 

"Look can we just get going now and I'll explain more on the way? I just want to get this over and done with. Please." Adriann looked at Logan pleading with him, because she knew that he was the deciding factor. Max, Syl and Krit would stand by her through anything; she hoped. 

{{Please Logan. Please.}} 

"Okay. Max, hon grab my laptop, Syl grab some blankets and the first aid kit, Krit go do some RECON, make sure no one's waiting for us out there. Bling, lets get Adriann to the car." Logan gave the orders like a pro. 

"I told you before, I can walk." Dre said when both Bling and Logan grabbed an arm to help her up. But when Adriann stood her legs gave out on her. 

"Okay maybe not." she said as she plopped back into the chair. 

"I just need to relax. That's all. I can do this guys. I can." Dre said not only to convince Bling and Logan, but herself because she was staring to have her doubts. 

"Logan? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Max called from his computer room. 

"Uhh, yeah sure." he said turning towards her. 

"You gonna be okay?" he asked Adriann laying a kind hand on her arm when he saw her lean forward in pain. 

"Oh yeah, definitely." Adriann grunted. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Logan walked into the room to find Max leaning on the desk staring off into space. 

"I can't do this Logan." Max admitted. Logan sat beside her waiting for her to continue because he knew she wasn't finished. 

"How can I save the monsters that killed my brother, and tried to kill me? The x7s, they ripped away the only sibling I had who knew how to reach me. They destroyed my only link with the rest of my family. I may never find them now, and it's their fault. Who's going to watch out for all of us now? Zack was the only one who knew where we all are. Those little bastards took away the man who loved me enough to..enough to die. If they, if that little thing who's supposed to be me had thought for herself, Zack would still be here." Max sobbed. Logan wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

"You know how much Zack loved you right?" Logan asked when the sobs had receded and Max had turned her head to look out the window. 

"Of course. How could I not." she whispered. 

"Then you know that he would want to live your life so you would be happy." Logan kissed her head. 

"I know." Max sighed 

"Do you remember what Zack wanted you to do?" he questioned softly 

"To leave Seattle?" Max said confused about it's relevance. 

"No, before he.." Logan trailed off as he watched his angels reflection in the window. She was trying so hard to remember. Slowly Max sat up turning to face Logan with new tears in her eyes. 

"Fight them, Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them." She said as her tears overflowed. 

"Yeah, sweetheart. I don't want to push you into this, but I think that Adriann really needs us all right now. Think how hard it would be for you to ask people for help, when you know that you could do it on your own if things were different. If you can't do this for Adriann, do it for Zack. Even if all you do is just be a friend, someone she can lean on." Logan said taking Max's face in his hands. 

"I love you Logan." Max whispered. 

"I love you." Logan kissed Max hoping to take away her grief, pain and sadness. 

"Let's do this." Max said pulling away. 

"Hey we have all the time in the world remember?" she added seeing the hint of disappointment in his eyes. 

"Are you sure? Because," 

"No. As much as I hate them for what they did, Dre has her reasons. She wouldn't lead us in there without a good reason. We'll just have to wait for her plan. I trust her." Max said believing it more as she heard herself say it out loud. 

"Okay. But I'm not letting you out of my sight this time." Logan said standing up. 

"Fine with me. The less time away from you the better." Max said grabbing Logan's laptop and the disk containing all his Manticore files. 

"Come on, the sooner we start the sooner we finish." Logan said draping his arm over her shoulder as they walked out the room. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bling sat on the arm of the chair watching helplessly as Dre tried to deal with the pain he could only imagine. 

"Dre?" Bling whispered not sure where he was going next. 

"Bling, I'm not sure I'm gonna make it through this." Dre sputtered fighting for control. 

"Don't say that. You'll make it. You have to, because we're going on vacation remember?" Bling said weakly. 

"Right. To the Bahamas." she said out of breath when the pain finally faded. 

"Are you sure I can't do anything? I feel so helpless." Bling said reaching down to get her hair out of her face. Dre turned to look at the man was who normally in control and had a solution for everything sitting there at a loss with tears in her eyes. 

"All you can do is be here for me." Dre doubled over once again but this time she leaned over onto Bling who quickly enveloped the small woman in his arms rocking her back and forth. 

"It hurts so bad Bling." Dre cried quietly. "I want it to stop but that won't happen until...and I don't want to die. I'm scared Bling. I'm so scared. I wish that I could just be happy for my last few days, hours... But I have to go kick the ass of the hoe who screwed with my family, friends, and people I don't even know. You'd be shocked at what Renfro's responsible for in one way or another. She's destroyed so many people's lives." Dre said while Bling stroked her hair. 

"How am I going to pull this off?" Dre asked sitting up when she got a handle on the pain to look Bling in the eye hoping to find the answer there. 

"You'll think of something right? I'm sure you have some trick up your sleeve to catch everyone off guard." Bling said hoping that his words would be encouraging. 

"Bling! You're incredible! How could I have forgotten? Go grab the black bag under the bed in the guest room for me." Dre said excitedly. 

{{I can't believe that I forgot about the vile? Well it has been 3 years. But still.}} 

"Here you go." Bling said handing her the bag. Dre didn't even notice him leave. 

{{That can't be good.}} 

Opening the bag Dre reached in to pull out a small black box about the size of a remote control. 

"What's in there?" Bling asked when she pulled out the box. 

"The only thing that's gonna let me finish the job." 

Adriann opened the box to reveal a vile containing a pinkish liquid and syringe. 

"When I broke out of Manticore 3 years ago, Lydecker never came looking for me. It was weird 'cause he gave me this not long before I left. He told me that I was special and that he couldn't watch me be taken advantage of. I had no clue what he was talking about, and I'm still not sure what he meant by it by I have my idea's. He handed me this box and told me that I might needed someday, and that only I would know when that time was. I guess that time has finally come." Dre spoke as she carefully transferred the fluid from the vile to the syringe tapping to remove any air bubbles. 

"What is it?" Bling said picking the empty vile. 

"Honestly, I'm not real sure. But it's my only shot." Dre said looking at the needle in her hand. 

"Wait. You don't know exactly what this stuff is, but you're ready to inject it into your blood stream. And to top it off, Lydecker gave it to you. Do you think you can actually trust him?" Bling said seriously concerned. 

"I don't have much of a choice right now Bling. And yes I trust him on this one. It was something in his eyes when he gave it to me." Dre said wincing as the pain started up again worse than before. 

"Dre. It's worse now isn't it? Okay, okay. If it's gonna help you, better hurry up and use it." Bling said unable to see her like this anymore. It was tearing him apart. 

"I hate needles." Dre said just before plunging the syringe into her thye and emptying it's contents into her blood stream. 

"It'll probably take a while to work." Dre said putting her on Bling's shoulder completely exhausted from the fight with her dying body. 

"I wish it would stop." Dre said like a child. 

"Yeah me too." Bling held her as cried. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And here's your first aid kit - not that we'll need it - and some blankets." Syl said heading towards the door. "Let's blow this joint." 

"Sounds good sis. Get the party started." Max said walking out with Syl. She had her spunk back, it was evident in her walk. 

{{Thank God for fast healing. She's almost back to normal.}} 

"Meet ya down at the car." Max said to Logan with that gleam in her eye. 

"Yeah. We'll be right there." 

"Okay girl, lets get you in the car." Bling said picking her up out of the chair. 

"You know I could walk down there if I wanted to." Dre said listlessly. 

"I know sweetie." Bling said softly. 

"You got the keys?" Bling said to Logan. 

"Yeah." 

The two men walked out the door to meet the x5's at Logan's car. As the elevator lowered to the ground level, Logan eyed the once strong and resilient woman in Bling's arms. For some reason unknown to him she had become dependant, frail, and the fire that once burned brightly in her eyes was now quickly fading. 

'What's wrong with her?' Logan mouthed when he had caught Bling's eye. Looking down at her sadly Bling shook his head. 

'I don't know.' he lied. 

The door opened exposing Logan's Aztec ready and waiting before them. 

"You were taking too long." Max said with a smile, when she saw Logan's expression. 

~>I know I know! I'm sorry!!!! Can you ever forgive me? I promise not to take this long with the next chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to handle this chapter. I hope you like. Remember to review. :~) 


	9. Leave Love Bleeding

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 9: Leave Love Bleeding... 

~> Dark Angel is not mine. Adriann is the only one that is my own original creation. (So I feel like tooting my own horn today)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan laughed as he walked to the back door of his car kissing Max's forehead on the way. Bling followed with Adriann in his arms once Logan opened the door for him. 

"Here you go sweetie." Bling said as he gently laid Dre down in the back seat. 

"Thanks." she whispered in response. 

"You and Krit should take your car, we might need the extra room." Dre said to Syl in a louder more athoritative tone. 

"You got it." Krit said walking over to his sister. 

"Get some rest, you're gonna need it sis." he added with a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Keep him in line." Dre said under her breath when Syl gave her a hug. 

"You know it. See ya in a few." Syl smiled warmly. 

"Take care of her for us." Syl said to Bling before heading to her own car with Krit. Nodding, Bling climbed in the back-seat with Dre and shut the door. 

"How you doin'" Bling asked as he settled in. 

"I'm not sure. I feel really weird." Dre curled up next to Bling, forcing herself to sit up so Max wouldn't be tipped off as to what was happening to her. 

Adriann looked out the window where Max, Logan, Syl and Krit were discussing a travel plan for the quickest way to get to Manticore. 

"Look at how happy they are to be back together." Dre said wistfully. 

"Yeah they are happy to be together again. But they're happy that they have you back too. They love you as much as you love them. You know that don't you?" Bling asked stroking her hair. 

"I guess, but I'm not the sister they grew up with. I'm not really even their sister." 

"But they love you anyway." Bling insisted. Max and Logan climbed into the car silently. 

"Ready?" Logan called to Bling and Adriann, looking for their response in the rear view mirror. After seeing a nod from Dre, Logan put the car in drive and headed off for Manticore. 

"Maxie?" Dre said quietly as she chose her next words carefully. 

"Yeah Dre?" Max answered without turning around. Adriann took a long slow breath. 

{{Okay, she's having a harder time with this than I thought.}} 

"I know how much you hate the x7's. I can't really blame you. They killed Zack, tried to kill you. Because of them your live was almost destroyed." 

Max let out a shaky sigh. Logan gently grasped her hand knowing that Adriann was completely right because Max had said exactly that only moments earlier. 

"But they're not monsters Maxie. They were just following orders. They don't know anything else. All they've ever know is how to be a good soldiers. But right now they are scared little kids. They are staring down the barrel of a gun, and they're terrified." Adriann said wiping away a tear that had fallen. 

"Think back to the night you broke out. You watched Eva die. That was the breaking point, the catalyst in the escape. For the x7's they are facing the possibility of have to kill each other." 

"Dre, I.." Max tried to get something out that could express everything going on in her head, but she was at a loss. 

"Maxie, it's okay. Just please don't judge them before you meet them." Adriann begged. 

"Dre, I may not be thrilled with the whole idea of the x7's, but I know that you wouldn't lead us into anything like this without a good reason. I trust you Dre. Completely. But if I see anything that feels wrong, I'm gonna go with my gut and react on it." Max said turning to face her sister. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Dre said with a smile. 

"I'll fill you in with positions and roles when we get there, so Krit and Syl can hear it too. Until then basically I'm getting out the x7's, the x8's and any other Manticore kid who wants out. Then Renfro and her precious Manticore are going down for good." Adriann's voice got unusually cold at the mention of Renfro, shaking Bling a little. 

He wrapped his free arm around her and squeezed Dre, afraid that he was losing her in more ways than one. Bling had never heard anyone's voice that cold, let alone Dre's. 

"Adriann," Logan began but he was cut off by Max. 

"Let her do what she has to." Max said never breaking eye contact between the sibling she thought she lost forever. 

"She's got a plan, we just don't know it all yet." 

{{And you won't until after I pull it off. If I can pull it off.}} 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The conversation in the Aztec had died down to a nervous silence. Max and Logan stared up ahead, as Bling and Adriann sat together speechless. 

"How you feeling?" Bling asked quietly into Adriann's hair. 

"I'm not sure. I feel really weird." 

"Weird how?" 

"Like numb. I can't feel any pain, but I can. It's weird, because I can feel where it is but it doesn't feel like pain. I have mobility back though, I think. I dunno, I'm not making any sense." Dre said flatly. 

"Well, at least you're not in pain like you were right?" Bling asked trying to make some sense of the situation. 

"Yeah." Dre sighed as she snuggled closer to Bling and laced her fingers through his. 

"We should be there in about 5 minutes." Logan said to Adriann looking at her in the mirror again. 

"I know." Adriann whispered. "Pull up to the same area as last time. It right by the side entrance where the kids are." 

Logan nodded to the order. He was actually getting used to following the orders instead of giving them, but you had to if you were in love with a super soldier like Max. 

When the two cars pulled into the field you could feel the tension in the air. Bling opened the door and climbed out into the cool night air. When he turned to help Dre out, he found her already standing by his side staring at the fortress they were about to raid with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"You okay girl?" Bling said putting an arm around her waist. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Dre shook her head as if to shake away her thoughts. 

"Okay people lets do this!" Adriann called to assemble the others. When Syl, Krit, Max and Logan gathered around Adriann began to give each person their orders. 

"Logan, I want...Could you hack into Manticore's security/servileness system so you can keep tabs on any major problems if they should arise?" Adriann asked, even if it was against her 'inner soldier'. 

"Max, I want you to stay here with Logan. And I want no arguments about it. You may feel fine, but you are in no way strong enough to go in there and fight just yet. Anyway, I'm going to be sending the kids to you and Logan here." Dre said before Max could get a word in. 

"This is our base. If anything goes wrong report back here immediately." Adriann said to the entire group. 

"Krit, Syl, You are going to be positioned just inside the tree line, one in the left wing, one in the right wing, to direct any if the kids to Max an Logan, and to help them out in anyway if they need it. Don't wait for them to ask you because they won't, but they won't fight you if you do help them. One thing though. I want you to be able to see they car at all times, because if unexpected security shows I'm gonna need you to fall back and handle it." Dre said trying to sound as calm as possible. 

"Dre I can," Max began. 

"Maxie no. You could do some serious damage without even realizing it, and I will not risk that. If any problems in the form of Manticore flunkies I want you to do as little fighting as possible. Logan I am counting on you to enforce that one." Dre smiled. 

"What about me?" Bling asked feeling like he was in the way. 

"Bling." Dre paused when she turned to face him. "I want you on the other side of the tree line. You're going to be the first person on the outside that the kids are gonna see." 

"Wouldn't it be better if one of you were there?" Logan asked curious about her decision. 

"Actually no. The x7's have been taught that the x5's are the enemy. So having a stranger waiting to meet them is actually better. And it shows them that there are people in the world who care about them. That will help with their encounter with you guys." Adriann said genuinely concerned about her family. 

"Come on lets get this over with." Adriann said with a sigh. 

"Aren't you gonna need some help in there?" Krit asked. 

"No. I've got this one covered. There's shouldn't be any security left, so I only have one trouble maker and I can handle that." 

"But Dre." Syl persisted. 

"I'll be alright. I promise." 

"Remember Maxie, no fighting." Dre said hugging her tightly. 

{{Be carefully Maxie. And follow your heart.}} 

"Yeah, yeah." Max replied hugging her back. 

{{You know that you're giving yourself away with all this emotional junk.}} 

"Syl, they're just kids and they're scared. Remember that. Please." Dre said standing in front of her. 

"Yeah, just like we were. I know. I think." Syl said looking in Dre eyes. "Come here." Syl opened her arms to hug Adriann. 

"Be carefully sis." Syl added when they parted. 

{{Yeah and I don't care.}} 

"Krit, the same goes for you. They're kids. Once they know that you're here to help, they'll trust you." Dre told him earnestly. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Dre." Krit said sadly. 

"Who me?" she joked. 

"Well you do have a history of crazy heroic actions." Krit laughed as he hugged his sister. 

{{Take care of each other.}} 

It was an odd way to prepare for a battle. Never in any of their lives had they begun a battle with hugs and laughter. Maybe it was because extreme emotionally exhaustion, fear, or maybe it was because of Adriann and who she brought them all together again with information about their lives that they didn't know. Whatever it was Logan could see the difference between the two battles against Manticore in resent history. And the change was definitely a positive one. 

"Thank you Logan." Adriann whispered unsure of what else to say. 

"Remember, if you need anything." he said offering his help. 

"You'll be the guy with the connections I call." Adriann smiled before turning towards Manticore. 

"Adriann?" Logan called. "Be carefully." he finished when she turned around. 

"Positions people, lets go." Adriann ordered as she walked towards her position with Bling following silently behind her until they reached the edge of the forest. 

"See the door right there," Dre pointed over to left. 

"Yeah." 

"That's where they're gonna be coming from. I'll tell them which way to go and that you're out here but.." She trailed off. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay in there?" Bling asked placing his hand on the side of her face. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dre said refusing to look at him. 

"If you need me while you're in there, just call me." Bling told her honestly. 

"Okay. Look I should get in there." Dre said disconnectedly. 

"Dre." 

"Bling, I have to go." she said wanting to pull away from him. 

{{I hate good-byes. That's why I don't say them.}} 

"Adriann. Would you look at me?" Bling said aggravated. 

"No." Dre whispered. 

"Why not? I don't understand." 

"Because if I look at you I don't know if I can go through this. Bling I might not make it out." Adriann admitted as her eyes spilled unshed tears. 

"You'll make it out. I won't let you die in there." Bling said forcing her to look him in the eye when he lifted her chin with his fingers. 

"Bling. Bling I'm scared." Dre cried. 

"So am I. But we can do this." Bling bent down and lightly kissed Adriann's lips tasting the salt from her tears. It was Adriann who pulled away, knowing what she had to do. 

"Bling, I have to go." 

"Come back to me okay?" Bling pleaded with tears in his eyes. 

"I promise." Dre turned wiping away her tears stopping in her tracks when she realized that she was still wearing Bling's sweater. 

"Bling, your sweater." Dre said as she began to pull it off revealing her green tank top. 

"Keep it." Bling said putting a hand up to stop her. 

"You sure?" Dre asked just before she pulled it over head. 

"Keep it." 

Adriann nodded, then turned to sprint to the door. Leaning against the wall next to the door Dre listened to what was going on behind the door. 

"I said fight!" Renfro screamed. 

"Oh that's it." Dre said taking a step back from the wall and kicking in the heavy metal door in to expose the scene from her vision. 

{{Thank you Lydecker. If it wasn't for that little vile...}} 

"What the hell?" Renfro shouted as she turned to the door and the girl standing in it. 

"Hey Doc. Long time no see." Adriann said cooly. 

"You." Renfro spat. 

"Did you miss me?" Dre asked sweetly. 

"Get out of my way." Renfro said throwing Gia on the floor out of her way. Actually seeing Renfro throw her siblings around like that pushed Adriann over the edge. Dre slowly walked over to meet Renfro halfway she looked at the small children who were now huddled in the corner clinging to each other. Renfro's smug look faded when Dre's hand shot out to grab her neck and pinned her against the wall so her feet were inches off the ground. 

"You have screwed with the wrong family. You are one sick individual you know that. How can you expect them to kill one another? You designed them to think as one, to create the perfect squad. Think about it Doc, it would take more than an order to make you chew off your own leg wouldn't it?" 

"Here's the traitor! Neutralize the situation!" Renfro rasped. 

"Please. They called me remember? I'm surprized that you would actually try something like this with your little 'projects'. I mean the x8's could kill you now and they can't even walk yet. So what makes you think that these guys won't? Cause you know that I wouldn't think twice about it. Not after what you've done to us." 

"You okay guys?" Dre called over her shoulder to her brothers and sisters. 

"Yeah. We're okay. Thank you for coming, I didn't know what else to do. But I knew you would hear me." Ben said standing up. 

"Don't worry about it. Okay kids, I'm getting you outta here." 

"Over my dead body." Renfro hissed. 

"That can be arranged. Now shut up." Adriann barked at the real monster behind Manticore. 

"Go grab the x8's, make sure you get them all. Then get out." 

"No!" Renfro screamed as she began to fight for her freedom. 

"Now you're pissing me off." Dre said as she threw Renfro into the near by corner knocking her unconscious. 

"Finally some peace and quiet. Come on people let's move! Grab the x8's and run. I have some friends outside waiting for you, they're gonna help you get to safety. Max, Syl and Krit are out there, remember them?" Dre told the shaken kids as she helped them stand. 

"But you're gonna see a big guy first. He's right by the woods waiting for you, his name is Bling. You can trust them all, so don't be scared. Let's go." Adriann turned to grab Renfro by the collar when Ben pulled on her sleeve. 

"Yeah Ben what's up?" Dre said squatting down so they were eye to eye. 

{{I guess that I'm taller than I thought.}} 

"What about you? What are you doing?" he asked shyly. 

"I'm gonna tie up some loose ends. Ben make sure you get everyone out because this place is gonna go up in flames and I don't want anyone trapped in here when that happens." 

"Yes sir." Ben said obediently. 

"Hey don't say that. I'm your sister, and you're my brother. You're not going to be soldiers anymore. You don't have to be. You're getting the chance to be a kid. Okay?" Adriann said hoping that he would understand. 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Now go help the others." Dre stood up gently pushing him towards the nursery. 

"Okay Doc, let's go visit some old friends." Adriann picked up Renfro by her shirt and dragged her to the elevator where she pushed the button for the lowest level. 

{{Whoa.}} 

Adriann's legs turned to rubber for a second causing her to lean on the wall for support. 

{{Come on legs not again. I'm almost done. Just another ten minutes.}} 

The doors opened on the deserted floor. Grabbing Renfro again Dre walked down the hall to the door at the end. Her legs were a little shaky at first but she soon regained her confidence. 

Adriann hadn't been down to the nomlie ward in years, but the fear had never gone away. Dre unlocked the heavy metal door that sealed it's occupants, and swung open the door. 

The thing with the nomlies was that they were super intelligent. Their combination of animal DNA and human DNA created an interesting creature. Physically the animal DNA dominated, but they had an extremely powerful mind that the human DNA ruled. 

Adriann had first heard them cry for help when she was a small child as an x7. They had begun to communicate when she learned to use her abilities, and a friendship had formed. Adriann had promised to one come back and help them somehow. 

"Kyle? Kyle can you hear me?" Adriann called after she put Renfro in the corner. Walking down the small path between cells Dre could feel her childhood fears of the nomlies grow stronger even though she knew who the nomlie really were. 

"Kyle? AHHH!" she screamed when a creature lunged onto the bars of a cell with a growl. 

"Kyle?" Dre panted taking a step closer. "Is that you?" 

{{Adriann? It can't be.}} 

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" 

{{Like hell. They decided to stop feeding us and giving us our meds. It's torture, they're killings us and they don't care.}} 

"Kyle Manticore has fallen apart. There's no one left." 

{{Really? Then what's gonna happen to us?}} 

"Us? Is Rita still here?" 

{{Yeah, she's over there.}} 

Adriann headed to the cell Kyle pointed to. 

"Rita? Rita?" Dre called 

{{She's not doing to well.}} 

"Rita?" 

{{Dre? where are you?}} 

Adriann followed the weak voice to a cell. 

"Hey. How you feeling?" Dre asked kneeling down to look at the small frame in the corner. 

{{Not good. I wish that the pain would stop.}} 

"It's all gonna be over with soon." 

{{Dre are you doing what I think you are?}} 

"Well, Kyle, if you read my mind yeah. I'm sorry that you're gonna be stuck in here when it happens but..." 

{{Thank you. Dre, you're putting us both out of our misery. Thank you.}} 

Adriann smiled sadly knowing that she would be killing two friends who helped her keep her sanity as a child. 

"I have someone that you two may like to 'talk' to." Adriann said walking over to Renfro. 

"But you have to promise that when I unlock your cell that you won't..." 

{{Hurt you.}} 

"Yeah. Kyle I'm sorry, but because you're not on your medication I have to be careful." 

{{It's okay. I understand, we both do.}} 

{{Who do you have with you?}} 

"Well Rita, it's a doctor. Let me wake her up." 

"Hey Doc. Wakey wakey." Adriann said slapping Renfro's face to bring her around. 

"What?" Renfro said groggily. 

"Mornin' sun shine. There are some folks who want to meet you." Dre said pulling Renfro to her feet. Dragging Renfro behind her, Dre unlocked the cells that belonged to Kyle and Rita. 

{{Okay guys come on out.}} 

Renfro stiffened when she saw the two creatures. One resembled a leopard and the other a wolf. 

"Kyle, Rita, I would like you to meet Elizabeth. Doctor Elizabeth Renfro, your creator." Adriann said coldly, pushing Renfro towards the angry x2's. 

"x7-981! Adriann, don't leave me here with these monsters!" Renfro yelled in a panic as the animals stalked closer. 

Adriann stopped at the door turning to see Renfro trapped in by Kyle and Rita and shook her head. 

"I wouldn't call them monsters, that'll just piss them off more. And they're already pretty mad." Dre said before walking through the door and closing it behind her. Adriann ran back to the elevator pushing the button for the upper floor where Renfro's office was. The doors closed on the sound of Renfro's screams. 

Adriann leaned against the wall breathing deeply trying to shake Renfro's screams from her mind. 

{{Okay just set the self destruct in the security system and get out. That's all that's left. Then you can go back to Bling. I wonder what happened to everyone in here? Even the rest of the x-series is gone. What happened?}} 

Adriann went directly to Renfro's computer and plopped down in the chair near by. 

"Okay. Let's see here." Dre said as her fingers flew over the keys as she broke into Renfro's private files. 

"Bingo." 

Dre found the self destruct command and set it to go off in 5 minutes. Manticore's security system was armed with charges in each of the panels. There was a panel at each door in the building. 

"Isn't this gonna be a pretty fire works show." Adriann said as she set the final details into the program. 

"Set charge in all panels? Yes. System will self destruct in 5 minutes. Blah blah woof woof. Enter password for confirmation. Password: Madame x. Wow, you're so creative Doc. Are you sure? Yes. All records and files will be destroyed. Promise. Do you still wish to self destruct? Yes! Jeeze Doc, a little paranoid that you'll hit the wrong button and blow yourself up?" Dre spoke as she read. 

"System will self destruct in 4 minutes and 59 seconds 58 57 56.." the computer said overhead as the warning lights flashed. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Whoa, someone set the system up to self destruct. It's gonna blow in 5 minutes." Logan called to Max hearing the same warning as Adriann because he hacked into the system. 

"That must be Dre. She said she was taking Manticore down for good." Max said walking over next to him. 

"Max!" Syl called from the edge of the woods. "Ben says that's all of them. Krit is doing a final sweep to make sure." 

"Good. Where's Dre?" Max asked. 

"I thought she'd be back here by now." Syl answered. "What's going on?" she asked seeing the flashing screen of Logan's laptop. 

"The building's gonna blow in," Logan paused as he looked at the screen for the time. "Three and a half minutes." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What is this?" Dre said picking up a disk labeled 'x5' and x-series. 

"It's gotta be her back up files or something. Logan would love to have these babies." Dre put the two disks in a single case so she had less to deal with. 

Adriann stood ready to get out but her legs didn't hold her weight sending her crashing to the ground. 

"Damn it." Dre groaned. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"A minute thirty!" Logan called to the Max who waiting in the clearing for Dre to come out of the door while the others dealt with the kids. 

"Where is she?" Krit said to Syl under his breath. 

"I don't know." she whispered back. 

"She said she'd be out in time." Ben told them. 

"Sixty seconds!" 

"Bling's probably out there waiting for her." Logan said shocked when the thought struck him. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

{{Come on Dre. You have to get out of here. Now!}} 

Pushing herself to her feet Adriann demanded that her legs work, even if it was slowly. Dre dragged herself up the stairs as breathing became difficult. Finally reaching the top of the stairs Adriann stumbled over to the panel by the door to punch in the code to seal the doors. Dre pulled herself out of the door into the night leaving her hand on the panel ready to hit enter when she had cleared the door. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Fifteen seconds. Come on Adriann. Come on." Logan said nervously. 

"They're all set. The babies are sleeping, so are some of the others in our car." Krit said to Syl who was now standing with Max. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Adriann hit enter pulling her hand out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the slamming door. 

{{Let's go girl, run.}} 

After only a few feet Adriann's legs gave out once again, but Dre pulled herself up only to fall again. 

{{No. Damn my legs are gone.}} 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Five, four.." the electronic voice counted from Logan's computer. Syl, Krit, Max and Logan stood waiting for their two friends to appear. 

"Dre?" Max whispered begging for some sign that she was out. 

"three, two, one.." the voice was cut off but the loud explosion. 

"Dre!" Max screamed as she tried to break free of Logan's grasp to get to her sister. 

"Max, she's gone." Logan managed choke out through the lump in his throat. "She's gone." 

"Adriann!" Max sobbed as she dropped to the ground. "Dre." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Adriann pulled herself as best she could with her arms but they too were loosing strength. 

"Argh." Dre's arms buckled and she fell face first into the ground as she heard the detonator click causing Manticore to go up in flames. The wave of heat and debris flew over her paralyzed body. 

"Bling." Adriann called as loud as she could hoping that he would hear her over the sound of the explosion. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on Dre where are you. All the kids came out a long time ago." Bling paced up and down an eight foot path he had worn. At the sound of the unexpected explosion Bling turned and covered his head on instinct. 

"What the.." Bling said in shock. But then he heard her call his name. It was hard to hear over the explosion but he heard her. 

"I'm coming honey." Bling stood up and ran towards the door Adriann had entered earlier. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Adriann was laying on the ground gasping for breath when Bling found her. 

"Dre? My God. Dre, sweetie are you okay?" Bling asked dropping to his knee's and cradling her in his arms. 

"Oh yeah." she rasped. "Just peachy." 

"Come on, I'm gonna get you back to the car." Bling said beginning to pick her up. 

"No Bling. Please, no." Dre said gasping for air as breathing became more difficult. 

"What do you mean no?" Bling asked terrified that he already knew the answer. 

"Bling, I won't make it. I barely made it out of there." 

"Don't give up on me Dre." Bling begged holding Adriann to his chest. 

"I'm not giving up. I'm accepting reality." Dre got out between coughs. 

"I wish I could at least hold you." Dre's breathing had become shallow and ragged. 

"Why can't you?" Bling hadn't noticed that Adriann had no movement from the neck down. 

"Bling, I've lost my legs, my arms, everything." 

"Oh God, Dre I didn't notice. I was just glad to see you alive. Are you in any pain?" 

"No, thanks to Lydecker. That must have been some kind of neural-stimulus represent. I couldn't feel the pain that went along with the final break down of my body." Dre gasped trying to cover her battle for oxygen from Bling. 

"Dre, don't leave me. Please." Bling begged with tears running down his face. 

"Bli-Bling." Dre gasped trying to finish her sentence with no success. It was then that Adriann saw someone behind Bling's shoulder. 

{{Ben?}} 

Bling saw Dre's lips move but he couldn't make what she was trying to say. 

"What sweetie? I couldn't make that out." Bling said weakly knowing that Dre was slipping away in his arms. 

{{Ben? Is it really you?}} 

{{Yeah Dre it's me.}} 

{{Did you come to take me to the Good Place?}} 

{{Uh-huh. You ready?}} 

{{What about Bling? And Maxie? And the others? Who's gonna take care of them?}} 

{{They'll all take care of each other, you know that.}} 

Adriann nodded in Bling's arms and smiled at something behind them. 

"What Dre? What do you see?" Bling asked as he watched Dre fight for her life. 

{{I'm so tired Ben.}} 

{{Just go to sleep and I'll bring you to the Good Place okay?}} 

{{Yep.}} 

Dre turned her head to look at Bling wishing that she could talk. 

{{He looks so sad. Don't cry Bling that's my job.}} 

"Don't cry baby. Please, don't cry." Bling said wipe tears from her face. 

{{Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you.}} 

"Bling" Dre managed to whisper before she began seizing violently. 

"Dre? No. Stop please." Bling said trying to stabilize her until the seizure ended. 

Bling held Adriann in his arms when the seizure stopped and she crumbled against him again. 

"I will never forget you, Dre. Never." Bling whispered into her hair as she let out her final breath. 

Bling sat in tears rocking Adriann back and forth in his arms until Logan found him. 

"Bling?" Logan called gently. 

"I lost her Logan. She's gone forever." Bling said coldly. 

"Come on man, let's go home." Logan draped an arm over Bling's shoulder. 

"I can't leave her here." Bling told Logan looking him in the eye. 

"Okay, but let's get you inside." 

~>Okay for those of who who are wondering this is not the end. I'm not sure if I like how this chapter flowed but I don't feel like re-writing. Don't forget to R&R!

~>I got the title from Fuel's song Hemorrhage (Leave Love Bleeding in My Hands) awesome song if you've never heard it. 

~>Lady Callie, I've got something up my sleeve. teehee teehee. 


	10. Love Always

.HTMLBody { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .HTMLParagraph { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading1 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 24pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading2 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading3 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading4 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading5 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHeading6 { pont-family : 'Verdana'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 8pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLPreformatted { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCite { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLAddress { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLHyperlink { pont-family : 'Verdana'; text-decoration : underline; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 255); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLCode { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLKeyboard { pont-family : 'Courier New'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 10pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLTypewriter { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLSample { margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .HTMLVariable { pont-family : 'Times New Roman'; pont-style : italic; pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteNormal { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHeading1 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 18pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 12pt;} .AbWriteHeading2 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 16pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteHeading3 { pont-family : 'Arial'; pont-weight : bold; pont-size : 14pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 3pt; margin-top : 6pt;} .AbWriteDefaultFont { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); } .AbWriteHangingIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalIndent { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); text-indent : 18pt; margin-left : 18pt;} .AbWriteNormalBody { pont-size : 12pt; color : rgb(0, 0, 0); margin-bottom : 6pt; margin-top : 6pt;} 

Adriann 

Chapter 10: Love Always 

~>Okay people here you go. It's the last and final chapter of Adriann. Thanks to everyone who read it and a big ole hug to everyone who reviewed. I'm think of doing a sequel to either Adriann or I'm Scared, so if you have a preference tell me. Hey lets make it a contest, story with the most votes gets a sequel. It's up to you! 

~> And without further adieu, the conclusion to Adriann. (Leave me alone. it makes me feel special. :~}) 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Dear Logan, 

I can only imagine how odd this must be getting a letter from a girl that has been dead for about a month, if I timed it right. I trust that you found the disks I lifted from Renfro's desk and I hope they were helpful. Oh, I would check your hard drive for some new files on Manticore. Actually that would be all the files on Manticore and it's projects. You'd be surprized by the crazy things Manticore was involved with. Genetics, assassinations, the pulse... 

Anyway, how's Maxie doing? Do you see now why I never wanted Maxie to know I was alive, or that I was even there? She had a hard enough week as it was and I didn't want to add to it, with the whole finding a sister long since thought dead only to lose her again. But, it was nice to talk to Maxie, Syl and Krit again. To finally be out in the open, no longer hiding in the shadows. Logan, I want you to know that I hated leaving Maxie and everyone else like that. If I had a choice in the matter, I would have done anything to be able to stay but, I didn't. It wasn't fair, but life never is, is it. 

I know that we didn't always agree on things when it came to Max, and that's why I'm trusting you with her heart. There is no one else that I would ever trust so completely with Max or any of my sibling. I figure any man who isn't afraid to stand up to a genetically engineered psychic super soldier, wouldn't take any crap from anyone. I know how much you love Max. Your eyes completely give it away when you look at her, when you talk about her, when someone else talks about her, or if you just hear the name Max. When everyone else thought that Maxie was dead, you still believed that she was alive, and prayed for her safety. Logan, you knew she was alive, you could still feel her. Sure you felt a void but it was only because of distance, a distance that could be overcome. But if Max really was gone that void would be so large with in you, that part of you soul would be gone. Because whether you know it or not, you and Maxie are soul mates. Max loves you more than anything in the world. After I broke her out of Manticore she was drifting in and out of sleep. Logan, she was talking to you the whole time. Asking you to forgive her for getting caught, apologizing for not telling you sooner that she loved you, wishing that you had more time together. Maxie would do anything in the world for you. If it meant saving your life or somehow helping you, Maxie would turn herself in to Manticore - if it still existed. Never doubt her love for you Logan, she may be scared to show it sometimes but she will never run. Especially not now, because she almost lost you and she knows how awful that feels. So please take of my baby sister. And if you ever hurt her, I will come back from the dead just to beat your sorry butt. 

Speaking of taking care of Maxie, will you stop worrying about your whole financial situation. When your Uncle Jonas leave you two, count 'em two hefty nest eggs in Germany and Romania (that Margo doesn't know about) you are pretty much set for life. BUT.. when you have classified information that shows the real reason for the Pulse, and who was really behind it, money will never be an issue for you. You were always Jonas' favorite, that's why he was so hard on you. The access number to the accounts is your birthday for Germany and the date your parents married for Romania. With those you'll have complete and total access to the accounts. 

Before I close I have a favor to ask. Could you keep an eye out for the x7's and x8's. I know that you already do and will with the x5's, but if anything comes up about them while Eyes Only is at work just check it out for me. Just make sure they're okay. Please. Thank you for everything. You let a total stranger come into your home and invade your life and privacy, and offered friendship. After everything you did for me, what do I do to thank you? I bust your sky light and your window. I am really sorry about that. If I had any money to pay you back I would but I'm broke. I got by as a cat bugler robbing rich guys and selling their stuff on the street. I guess it runs in the family. But thank you again for everything, Logan. You were a true friend and I'll always be grateful for that. Take care of Maxie for me. 

Love Always, 

Adriann 

P.S. Just ask her! 

Logan pushed away from his desk and walked over to the window. Looking down at the letter in his hands he let out a long sigh. 

"Adriann, it's a window. I don't care." Logan laughed slightly as he thought about Adriann's guilt concerning the broken windows. 

"As for the disks, yeah we found them. There is a ton of information on them but it's all encrypted. I'm working on cracking the code, but it will take a while. I will definitely check for that little 'gift' on my hard drive." 

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. Adriann had a way of leaving little things behind for someone to find. First the disks, then the letters, and now the new Manticore files. Logan had to wonder what was next. 

"Look at me, I'm talking to you like you're in the room." Logan laughed to himself. 

"You're right. Life isn't fair. It wasn't fair for Zack to chose between his life and Max's, it wasn't fair for Max to be captured by Renfro and be tortured by the knowledge that she now had her brothers heart, and it wasn't fair for us to lose you so soon. But, like you said, you had no choice. None of us do when it comes down to it." Logan said as he watched the people on the street below. 

"So, Jonas left me money? Who knew? I never would have known if it wasn't for you. Thanks. I didn't anyone to know how anxious I was about the money. Actually that would be the lack of money. But I was wondering how I was going to support my expensive tastes." Logan smiled picking up a crystal glass that was filled with a pre pulse wine the previous night. 

"You know that I'll look out for all of the kids. Some of them are actually staying in Seattle for a while. Syl and Krit are helping to find the x8's good homes with people who are open minded, because we don't know how they are going to turn out. It's not going to be easy though. How many people are actually going to want genetically engineered kids? Especially when they're complete mysteries. I promise nothing will happen to them Adriann. And I will protect Max with my dying breath. Nothing will keep me from her, nothing." Logan leaned against the door frame while he watched Max open an envelope as she flopped down into an over stuffed chair. 

"But, Max misses you, Adriann. She misses you a lot." 

Dear Maxie, 

Hey sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice, I really didn't. Maxie, I didn't die in the explosion. I was dying when I went in there. You noticed that something was wrong after Brin showed up, and I think that you knew something was really wrong. But you refused to think about it. To make it simple, the very abilities that gave me a second chance at life were killing me. Surprisingly, it was Lydecker who helped me at the end. Because of him, I didn't feel a thing, so don't worry. I wasn't alone either. Bling was there and so was Ben. It's hard to explain sis, but Ben was there, he took me to the Good Place. So Maxie, stop beating yourself up about you not being with me when...I wasn't alone and I wasn't scared. 

But Maxie, I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You have turned into a smart, beautiful, caring, and compassionate woman. I could only hope that I was half the woman you are. You've made a wonderful life for yourself Maxie. You have friends who adore you, a good job -even if Normal's a jerk sometimes- and a man who loves you more than anything. I know how much you love Logan, you told me in the car. 

Maxie, you have found your soul mate in the midsts of a terrible situation. It's awful how we never admit to ourselves and others how we really feel until we're faced with tragedy. But now, both you and Logan have gotten your feelings out in the open, and that scares you. The intensity of your feelings, the vulnerability involved, and the idea of staying in one place for more than a year. Maxie don't run from this. You know what it feels like to lose your Love forever. You thought you lost Logan when you were back in Hell, but fate brought you back to him. You love Logan, Maxie. We both know that, and you never want to lose him. So instead of run from your fears and emotions, face them head on. You will be amazed at what you will find at the end of the rainbow. Never think that Logan doesn't love you. It's impossible. No matter how hard people may try to tear you apart, your love for each other is stronger. 

Don't be afraid to let your guard down, because that's when you learn to ask for help and we all need it sometime. Even us genetically enhanced super soldiers need help sometimes. Zack eventually learned how to do this, unfortunately it was late in his life. I glad to see that you have occasionally asked for help, it makes life easier. 

I love you baby sister, never forget that, and I'm not really gone if you remember me. If you talk about me, think of me I'll live on in your heart, memories and the memories of others who knew me. Don't forget about Maxie. And don't let Ben forget about me. I know that you aren't the biggest fan of the x7's but please, don't let Ben forget me. 

I know that the question of who's going to look out for the others now that Zack is gone has been on your mind. It's up to you now Maxie, and Krit, and Syl.....you're all going to look out for each other. Which is the way it should have been from the beginning, but Zack as you know, was a control freak. But it is up to you to contact the others. Zack's contact number is on the card that was also in the envelope. I'm surprized that Zack would actually use a number so easy to figure out if you knew him, x5 + your barcode. The boy musta been slippin'. 

I found out some stuff for you while I was inside Renfro's office. Your birthday is October 10 and you were born in the year 2000. I know how much it bothered you to not know your own birthday, but you played it cool pretending you didn't care. But I think it's time for you to have a birthday party. And I know you always wondered about your Mom. Who she was, why she signed up of the project, where she is now, how she's doing, if she misses you, if she's ever looked for you? Well, I did some digging and I found her Maxie. I found your Mom. Her name is Emiele Warren and she's living in Northern California. She managed to break out of the psych center shortly after the pulse. I don't know much else, but you should be able to find her with that info and Logan's connections. 

I love you Maxie, always. Now go chase your dreams and forget all about Manticore. It's gone now and it's all over. You'll never have to run again. Be happy, and live the normal life that we all dreamt of. 

Love Always, 

Dre. 

Max wiped away the remaining tear from her face as she stared at the letter in her hands. It's not everyday that you get a letter form your dead sister. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying Dre? Why?" Max shook her head in frustration. 

"Dre, I wish that I was more like you. You're always in control, calm, you care about others in a way I didn't know we could. Why would you want to be like me?" Max said to the air as if her sister could hear her question. 

"Because she can see what an incredible woman you are." Logan said walking over to join Max in the living room. 

"But, she's so much more.." Max trailed off as she became engulfed in her own thoughts. 

"You okay?" Logan asked sitting down on the table across from Max. 

"She found my Mom, Logan." Max said in disbelief. 

"That great Max." Logan said taking her hands in his. "Where is she? We'll go see her." 

"California." Max said flatly. 

"What's wrong?" Logan asked concerned. 

"She gave me Zack's contact number and wants me to have an x5 reunion of sorts so we can all take care of each other." Max told Logan quietly. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Yeah. It's great! But,..." 

"You wish that she could be there." 

"I miss her so much Logan. I just found her again and now she's gone. For good this time." Max said as she broke down once again. Logan wrapped Max in his arms as she cried for her sister.It seemed so cruel to lose Adriann so soon after finding her again. 

"Dre told me not to run from my fears, but to face them." Max said pulling back to look Logan in the eye. 

"Logan, all my life I had been told that any sort of relationship was just phony sentimentality, and that it would get me and those I love killed. But, now even if that was true, it doesn't matter because Manticore is gone forever." Max kissed Logan gently before she continued, knowing that it would give her the strength to finish. 

"I love you Logan Cale. Nothing will ever change that. I can't imagine my life without you in it. That was one of the worst things about being trapped in Manticore when I was conscious. You weren't there. I held on to the promise you made about us having all the time in the world. Logan, I don't want to waste any time we have together with stupid little fears of mine. Dre taught me so much. I don't want to miss anything just because I'm scared or because it goes against my soldier instincts. Logan I want to live a normal life. With you. I'm tired of running, of always being scared or ready to fight dome Manticore goon. I want to be normal." Logan wiped away a tear that had rolled down Max's cheek. 

"Life is too short Logan to waste it what ifs. I've never had the option of what I want. I always had to make decisions based on the worst case scenario. But now, I'm going to do what I want,and I want to be with you." Max said taking a deep breath slowly exhaling all of stress she had built up during the past few weeks. 

"Max?" Logan asked with a slight smile. 

"Yeah." Max said smiling. She couldn't help smiling. Dre was right. When you face your fears everything changes-for the better. In this case anyway. Max felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Who knew that facing fear could bring such freedom. 

"From the moment I saw you, I knew that there was something special about you. So I did some digging and some snooping and I found out about your past. The more I saw you and the more I got to know you, the more I had to see you. Max I fell in love with you the minute saw you. I fell in love with you everyday after that and I'm still falling. I never want to spend a single minute without you again. Max, please make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife." 

Max stared at Logan in shock as he pulled a delicate ring from his pocket. 

"What is the great Max Guevara speechless?" Logan quipped nervously. Max just looked from Logan to the ring and back to Logan. 

"Well?" Logan ventured. 

"Oh, God Logan. Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Max squealed when she finally found her voice again and threw herself into Logan's open arms. 

"Adriann was right about yet another thing." Logan said casually placing the ring on Max's finger. 

"What?" she asked holding her hand out to look at the ring. It was beautiful. A simple platinum setting for a modest diamond. 

"She told me to 'Just ask her.' And I did. So now here we are engaged." Logan took Max's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 

"Let's go hunt down Mom so I can have her give me away." Max said excitedly as she dragged Logan to the computer room. 

"That's it! No more chocolate for you." Logan laughed as he followed his new fiancee to the computer. 

"Where's Bling? Isn't he normally here by now?" Max asked with sudden seriousness. 

"He called to say that he couldn't make it over today. I think he got a letter from Adriann too." Logan said wrapping his arms around Max's waist. 

"It's been really rough for him." 

"Think he went to go see her?" Max asked sadly. 

Bling sat on top of a massive rock near the edge of a beach as he toyed with an unopened envelope in his hands. It was beautiful here, Bling could see why Dre loved it. Taking a deep breath, Bling opened the envelope. 

Dear Bling, 

It's beautiful here isn't it? God, Bling you don't know how badly I wish I tell you all of this to your face, to hear your voice, to have one last kiss..... But, I can't. We both know that. And I think that's why you came here, to this beach, this rock, to where I buried Ben, to where you buried me. Just so you could feel closer to me. I can't thank you enough for bringing me here Bling. I knew that you would find it. Thank you. Bling, you know that Ben carved his name along with mine in this rock. I want you to add your name beside mine. I don't want any arguments Bling, just do it. Please. 

There are so many things that I never go to see, to touch, to feel, to do. I always wanted to see a rainbow, I heard they were beautiful, but unfortunately far to rare these days. And I wish I could have held a fuzzy little kitten, and I wanted to go on vacation someday, and fall in love. But, I never got the chance. I know how childish all of this sounds but in a sense I am a child. After all if you want to get all technical I'm only 11 years old. But I have lived two lifetimes. I guess that I just wasn't meant to live past 11. But, I always thought of myself as an adult, a mature 21 years old because I lived that long. So what if one half was in one life and the other life was in another. As for the falling in love issue, I'm not sure exactly what love is. But, Bling if how I feel about you is anything even close to love, this world is even more worth saving than I ever thought possible. 

I don't know what it was about you, but I trusted you completely. But for some reason Bling, I trusted you from the second I pick you up of the floor. Maybe it was your eyes, so warm, so sincere. Maybe it was your smile, genuine and true. Maybe it was your quiet strength, always ready to protect with no punches thrown. Or maybe it was your sweater, comforting like your touch. It was probably all of these and more, Bling, or it could be none of them. I don't really know and I don't really care. Why try to find reason behind your feelings? You can never truly find the answers you are looking for, just be happy that you can love. 

Bling, I'm sorry that I forced you to watch me die. I wasn't fair to you. I unloaded all of my problems on to you, trying to make myself feel better. Then I'm lying on the ground I can't move, I can barely breath, and what do I do? I call you, so I won't be alone when I die. I forced you to be there, knowing that there was nothing you could do to help or save me. Not only was unfair, but it was cruel. And I'm sorry. 

I wanted you with me for selfish reasons, because I felt safe with you. The only time that I came close to relaxing was when I was with you. I knew that as long as you were there I didn't have to play the cold unfeeling soldier. I could be myself, human, a woman, a scared little girl. I didn't have to hide behind anything or anyone with you. 

You are the best friend I've had since Ben. You're the only person I told about my 'condition'. I don't think that I would even have told Ben. Not that he wouldn't have figured it out on his own. You were a good and true friend Bling, and so much more. 

Thank you for always being there when I needed you, to offer a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on when I lost my balance or just needed some confidence. Bling, I don't really know what to say, except I'm sorry. You deserve to find someone who isn't screwed up, doesn't have a secret government faction looking for her. Bling, you deserve someone normal. And normal is something I am not. 

Look at sunset Bling. Beautiful colors reflecting off the water. I want you to think of our time together like that sunset. It's beautiful for the time it exists, but that time is brief. And soon the sunset is extinguished by the sea and that same sunset will never be seen again. Bling I want you to remember me, but I want you to be happy and move on. I know that you cared about me, I'm just not sure how much. Go find yourself someone who makes you happy, someone who makes the world a better place in your eyes. Bling you'll hold a special place in my heart for all time, but I want you to move on. 

If only I could change what happened. We would have the chance to see if there was anything real between us. With all of the things that I saw coming I never saw us, so I could do nothing to protect it. 

Bling, all I know for sure is how I feel about you and what I wish could have happened. I love you Bling. I love you and I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I hope that one day you can forgive me. My only regret is that I didn't find you sooner. I will never forget you Bling. Never. 

Love Always, 

Dre 

Bling lowered the letter as his gaze fell to the sunset. Turning his attention once again to letter Bling looked at the tear stains on the paper that belonged to both Adriann and himself. 

"Sorry I never told you, all I wanted to say. And now it's too late to hold you cause you've gone away. Never had I imagined living without your smile (AN: One Sweet Day -Boys2Men and Mariah Carey)Dre, I glad you called me. I would have found you anyway, but I'm glad you wanted me there with you." Bling folded the letter and placed it in his jacket pocket. 

"I have never met anyone like you Dre. You had so much on your mind, you were sick, and you were scared, but you were thinking of Max, and the others, not of yourself. It amazes me every time I think about it." 

"You were so different for all of the other x5's I met. You weren't afraid to show your emotions. You weren't wrapped up in the 'mission' or protocol. You were more concerned with the people involved. And no, you were definitely not normal,but that's what I love about you. Dre, how could you not know that I love you?" Bling sighed as tears began to form again in his eyes. 

"There's so much I wanted to say. I just don't know how to say it." Bling said feeling completely helpless. 

"I miss you Dre. I don't know if I can ever really move on. Every woman I meet or date will always be compared to you in some way. I'm not sure what it is about the pent house in Fogle Towers, but every guy there falls for a Manticore escapee. Maybe it's just because we know who you are and we forget about the rest. I love you Dre. I always will." Bling jumped down from the rock and picked up a sharp rock form the sand. Carving his name beside Adriann's, Bling thought aloud. 

"I will always think of you as more beautiful than the sunset." Bling told the sky as he lifted his head to heavens. As he continued working on his name, Bling felt a kiss as light as a butterfly's wings from Dre on his cheek. 

Waking with a start the sweat soaked girl rose from her bed and walked to the window that over looked the city. As she looked at the sleeping city she ran her hand through her shoulder length hair. 

{{The ring!?}} 

{{It's still there. It was just a dream.}} 

The girl fingered the promise ring that had given her so much comfort in the past month as she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You okay?" a man asked quietly from the hall. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." she whispered back. 

"Did you have the dream again?" he asked walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"I hate it. It feels so real." she said as she look at her reflection in the window. 

"But, it's not Dre. It was just a dream. You're here, alive and safe." Bling turned Adriann around and framed her face with his hand. 

"I know. That's the only good thing about it. Every time I wake up from that nightmare, I know that you're here." Adriann turned back around so she could lean her back against Bling. 

"And I'll always be here for you. You don't have to worry about losing me." Bling said as he wrapped his arms around Dre. 

"Who knew all I needed was a vacation? Exhaustion is a terrible thing, but if it gets me a trip to Tahiti I'm all for it." Dre said trying to hold in a laugh. 

"I think not. You scare me like that again, I'll send you to the Bermuda Triangle." Bling laughed as he took Adriann's hand walking down the hall. 

"Go back to be Dre. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Bling said taking the door knob in his hand. 

"Yes, Dad." Dre mocked. 

"Hey, I have seen Max shop on a normal day. Shopping for her wedding dress is going to be rough. I'm glad I'm not going." 

"You just can't keep up with us girls. Shopping is in our genes." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Night sweetie." Bling walking over to Dre and kissing her lightly. 

"Love you." Adriann said sleepily. 

"I love you too. See you in the morning." Bling said as he closed the guestroom door in Logan's pent house. 

"Maybe Manticore kids can have happy endings." Adriann whispered as she drifted off to sleep, in the sweater Bling had given her weeks ago. 

~> Well there you have it. The conclusion of Adriann! Sorry it took me so long but I think it was worth it. Maybe. 

~> Like I said before: it's up to you if this gets a sequel or if I'm Scared does. Or maybe neither? It's your decision. 

~>Lady Callie: Surprise surprise! I got a little attached to Adriann myself and I just couldn't kill her. I know it was sorta like AJBAC with Max's dream sequence, only in reverse. Bad stuff was a dream and the good stuff was real. 

~> Remember to review. That's the only way I know if you like it and if I should write more. 

@If anyone knows how to get rid of the AB write junk at the top of each chapter let me know, cause it's getting very annoying!@ 

<_>_

Thanks for everything guys! 

Amanda 


End file.
